<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sincerity is Scary by winterironspiderling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987234">Sincerity is Scary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling'>winterironspiderling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sincerity Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Peter Parker, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, High School, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Sam Wilson, Nerd Peter Parker, Piss kink, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Urination, Watersports, minor tony stark/michelle jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a huge crush on the most popular junior at Midtown High, Bucky Barnes. When he finds out that Bucky is going on the annual camping field trip, he decides to go too, in hopes that he can get on the older boy's radar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sincerity Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2255975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bunch of fics I'll keep reading forever!!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickxy/gifts">nickxy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NICK.  I HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR GIFT (THE STORY). xxxxx</p><p>//</p><p>Extra warning for watersports and piss kink. If you're not a fan, this probably isn't the fic for you since it's mentioned in Peter's thoughts and the sexy scene features it. That being said, I've received comments from readers who don't like watersports who still enjoyed this story, so perhaps you can give it a try. xx</p><p>Also, this fic makes frequent mentions of a rarepair which is Michelle Jones/Tony Stark. It's an important subplot, so it's not something you can just skip past while reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter wasn’t obsessed with Bucky Barnes.</p><p>Yes, Bucky was pretty much perfect with his shiny hair, gleaming teeth, tasteful style, hot body, and his expressive eyes, but that didn’t mean anything to Peter. Actually, it sort of disgusted him. Nobody could be that flawless; it was impossible, which was precisely why Peter wasn’t obsessed with Bucky. Because there had to be something wrong with him beneath the perfect surface. There just had to be.</p><p>Peter’s first guess was maybe Bucky had sold his soul for everything he had, but if it was nothing that drastic, then maybe Bucky cheated to get good grades or paid everybody to fawn over him all the time. Either way.</p><p>The alternative to all of that was that maybe Bucky was the real deal. Nice, popular, smart, athletic, beautiful… in which case, how could Peter even hope to get in the same league, so why bother developing feelings for him? Admitting out loud that he was obsessed with Bucky would make it true, and if Peter Parker really lusted after someone like that, he would undoubtedly be rejected.</p><p>No, he didn’t need that disappointment in his life. He didn’t care what Ned and MJ said, or how much they insisted he was in love. Why would he be in love with someone he hadn’t said two words to—ever? It made no sense and was, therefore, ridiculous to even suggest. Peter outlined all of this in great detail to his friends any time they brought it up.</p><p>“If you don’t like him, then you won’t mind if I wave at him?” MJ would tease while they were in the cafeteria.</p><p>She never did it, but Peter worried that one day she might.</p><p>Okay, so maybe he liked Bucky a little bit. At least enough to care what the junior thought of him, a freshman. That was natural, though. He was allowed to have a healthy appreciation for someone that the teachers even seemed to swoon over. Plus, Bucky was Midtown High’s star athlete. Everybody knew who he was, and nobody had anything bad to say about him. Peter took that into consideration as well; popular things were popular for a reason. So it followed that it was reasonable that Peter paid attention to Bucky, but he didn’t obsess over him.</p><p>Just like how he didn’t sit at a particular table in the cafeteria, so he could have the best of view of Bucky Barnes where he sat with his friends. He also didn’t take a convoluted route through the hallways and go completely out of the way of his first and fourth period classes so he could pass by Bucky’s locker. He definitely didn’t hang out in the bleachers after school, working on assignments while the track team practiced. That would be preposterous.</p><p>Peter insisted he had neutral feelings for the older boy, but MJ and Ned didn’t believe him. Their stubbornness didn’t bother him. What bothered him was the fact that they didn’t understand why anyone could have a thing for Bucky in the first place. They didn’t understand why Peter was so gone for him—allegedly.</p><p>Peter found that absolutely fucking ridiculous. Who on the earth could lay eyes on Bucky Barnes and not admit that he was attractive at the very least? His beauty was a universal truth—theoretically. Peter might not be in love with the guy, but he wasn’t blind either…</p><p>His non-obsession had started a few days into September during a grade-nine orientation assembly where Bucky had to give a presentation-slash-pep talk about Midtown High sports and what the athletic department had to offer.</p><p>Peter had been enraptured during the entire thing even though he’d had zero plans to join a sports team of any kind. He’d learned much that day, like that Bucky ran track, and that he was center forward on the soccer team and point guard on the basketball team.</p><p>It was now April, and Peter was still interested.</p><p>“His teeth are obviously fake,” MJ commented. “Definitely veneers.”</p><p>Peter scrunched his face. “That’s it? That’s all you can come up with?”</p><p>“I like a more natural look. Plus blue eyes are kind of creepy. That mutation…I wouldn’t want to inflict that on my future children, you know?”</p><p>“So don’t have kids with him then. Problem solved,” Peter suggested.</p><p>Peter could tell MJ was mostly messing with him, but it was still irritating. Why couldn’t she just admit Bucky was hot?</p><p>“And you, Ned?”</p><p>“What about me?” Ned looked like a deer in headlights.</p><p>“Dude,” Peter complained. “Keep up. Bucky just came into the cafeteria. He’s got a new jacket. What do we think?”</p><p>“Peter, you really need to like, you know…go to the bathroom or get out of the bathroom,” Ned said. “If you’re going to obsess about—”</p><p>“I’m not obsessed.” Peter didn’t even bother correcting Ned’s version of the phrase shit or get off the pot.</p><p>“Yeah…Totally not obsessed. What was I thinking?” Ned smacked his forehead.</p><p>MJ held a hand up. “What Ned’s trying to say is that if you’re not going to ask him out, shut the fuck up.”</p><p>Peter fake gasped. “How dare you? So rude.”</p><p>“Yeah, dude,” Ned continued, “or even if you don’t do anything, at least just admit that you like him. You talk about him constantly. You notice everything about him…”</p><p>“Yeah.” MJ nodded. “You’re insulting our intelligence and yours too. Just admit you’re in love with him.”</p><p>“I thought we were past this. It’s a crush. A baby crush. It’s nothing. I’m merely pointing out that he has some admirable qualities—”</p><p>“This is not just a crush,” MJ said. “You are completely gone for him. Take for example last week.”</p><p>Peter listened even though he knew what she was going to say.</p><p>“You looked over at his table, and he made eye contact with you.” She paused to narrow her eyes. “Then you literally almost broke your neck looking away.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So then you talked about nothing else for two days. Wondering if we thought he actually looked at you, or if it just seemed that way. Asking how long you were staring before you got caught. ‘Did it look really bad or just kind of bad?’ ‘Do we think he hates you now?’ ‘Do we think his friends are making fun of you?’ And on and on.”</p><p>Peter smiled sheepishly and looked over at Bucky’s table. Ugh, his new jacket was nice. He bet it smelled amazing, too. He wondered what it would be like if he got to wear it. Bucky was pretty tall and muscular compared to him. The jacket would probably be nice and roomy…</p><p>“See?” MJ asked. “It’s so pathetically obvious. You’re drooling all over yourself.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m like in love with him,” Peter said. “I can’t love someone I don’t really know. I like him, as a person. Obviously.”</p><p>His friends didn’t seem convinced.</p><p>“I don’t see what else I’m supposed to say except he’s a crush. What term is there for liking the way someone looks but also kind of wanting to be them or know them. I guess.”</p><p>Ned inclined his head. “You want to be Bucky?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Peter shrugged. “Seems like his life is pretty great.”</p><p>MJ looked over at Bucky this time. Peter didn’t waste the opportunity; he looked over again, too.</p><p>Bucky was in the middle of laughing about something with Sam Wilson, and all Peter could think about was how MJ was clearly insane because his smile was brilliant. The brightest he’d ever seen.</p><p>His mood abruptly changed when Natasha Romanoff put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Her full, red lips practically brushed across Bucky’s skin she was so close.</p><p>Peter’s face warmed, and he turned away. He had no idea if they were dating, but it seemed like it. They were always hanging around in the same group, and they were the two most beautiful people in the school. It only made sense.</p><p>He considered MJ’s question. Did he really want to be Bucky? If he was Bucky, Natasha would be whispering in his ear. That didn’t feel exactly right. He imagined being Natasha, sitting next to Bucky, getting to hear his voice close up for the entire lunch hour. They probably texted each other when they were out of school too. Peter wanted access like that. Did he want to be Natasha? Not particularly. Maybe he wanted to be himself but with the access.</p><p>If Bucky was as nice as he looked and as funny as the friends laughing around him indicated, Peter could picture it. Walking down the hallways on Bucky’s arm, MJ and Ned with them. Bucky’s friends too. Everyone integrated and friendly. Would that work?</p><p>Peter was a freshman while Bucky was a junior. If he got the ball rolling, they could be dating for the rest of the year, and then they’d get one more year together before Bucky went off to college. But what was the point if Bucky was going to be leaving? What was the point if Peter didn’t even have a chance in the first place?</p><p>“Don’t freak out,” Ned whispered, breaking Peter out of his mental spiral.</p><p>“What?” Peter froze. “Is there a spider on me?”</p><p>“No. Bucky is totally staring at you.”</p><p>Peter’s entire body screamed at him to look over to confirm. Was Ned fucking with him? Would he stoop so low as to joke about something so significant?</p><p>Peter’s eyes flashed to MJ’s, and she glanced to the side discreetly.</p><p>“He is,” MJ confirmed.</p><p>“Oh my—what do I do? What does he want?”</p><p>Peter should have known by the deranged look in her eyes, but he had been too trusting. He didn’t think she would actually do it.</p><p>MJ looked over at Bucky’s table again, this time more deliberately, and she waved.</p><p>Peter wondered if he had enough strength to rip her arm off. He didn’t, but it didn’t stop him from reaching over and yanking MJ’s arm down.</p><p>He glanced over to Bucky’s table in horror. He could only imagine the expression Bucky was seeing on his face. He was going to kill MJ.</p><p>He locked eyes with Bucky and expected to see disgust, but there was none. Bucky just gave him a slight nod and a smile.</p><p>Peter didn’t know how to react except for maybe dropping dead, so he arranged his lips into some semblance of a smile like he usually did for his class photos and turned back around.</p><p>“MJ! What the—I—How could you do that to me?”</p><p>Neither MJ nor Ned had any words since they were laughing so hard.</p><p>Peter bit his lip to keep his watery eyes from spilling over with tears. Logically he knew it hadn’t been that bad; Bucky had smiled and everything, but it was too much.</p><p>Peter grabbed his backpack from the seat next to him and fled the cafeteria. He didn’t care how it looked—completely obvious. The damage was done, and all he could do now was never show his face around the school again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time he reached his locker, Peter felt silly for being so dramatic. His plans for dropping out of school seemed a bit overkill. Even ditching seemed stupid since it wasn’t like he had to see Bucky in any of his classes. He could still finish out the day and go home afterward without getting detention for skipping. Less than three hours to suffer through.</p><p>He took his time gathering his books, wanting to utilize his alone time and the cover of his locker to his advantage. He didn’t want to walk into chemistry red-eyed or with a trembling lip. That would have been pathetic. Plus, he wanted to give Ned and MJ a little bit of time to catch up and apologize if they were going to at all. Especially MJ.</p><p>They didn’t disappoint.</p><p>Peter could see that they felt guilty, but he was still pissed.</p><p>Ned apologized first even though he had only laughed after the fact.</p><p>MJ frowned. “For the record, I think that went well. You got a smile out of it, didn’t you?”</p><p>“All right, fine,” she continued, “I’m sorry I embarrassed you, but he was the one staring. Waving at him was calling him out, not you. You kind of ruined my brilliant plan by spazzing out.”</p><p>“So it’s my fault now?” Peter crossed his arms.</p><p>“You know that’s not what I said.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. Fuck. Now that he thought about it. MJ was right. He had been the one to get caught staring before, and that had been on his mind, so MJ waving at Bucky seemed like it had exposed him, when really, Bucky was the one who had been caught. In typical fashion, Bucky hadn’t seemed embarrassed about anything; he’d welcomed the attention and maintained eye contact. Peter had been the one to blow it all up by freaking out and running away. Now he had really brought the attention to himself. Before, he could have had plausible deniability. MJ could have been labelled as the creeper with the crush when she waved.</p><p>“What happened after I left?” Peter almost didn’t want to know, but he had to.</p><p>MJ broke out into a smile. “Honestly?”</p><p>“Was is that bad?”</p><p>Ned and MJ exchanged glances before they turned back to Peter and shook their heads.</p><p>“It was…good?” Peter tried.</p><p>“Dude, we left pretty quick to come after you, but I looked over to see if he noticed your psychotic breakdown,” MJ explained.</p><p>“And?” Peter pressed.</p><p>“He wasn’t even looking at us.”</p><p>“What do you mean? He was already talking to his friends like it wasn’t a big deal?” That would be perfect. He wouldn’t have to drop out after all.</p><p>Ned shook his head.</p><p>What did that <em>mean</em>?</p><p>MJ finally got to the point. “He was tracking you all the way out of the cafeteria with a worried look on his face.”</p><p>Peter frowned. “What?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ned confirmed. “He seemed upset like he thought he made you mad or something.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense,” Peter argued.</p><p>Bucky should have been the one who was mad. If he knew Peter basically stalked him, maybe he would’ve been.</p><p>“Are you sure he wasn’t just pissed that you waved at him? Maybe he was embarrassed for getting caught staring.” That directly opposed his earlier assessment that Bucky didn’t get embarrassed over anything. What was the truth?</p><p>“Or maybe he wasn’t even staring. Maybe he was looking at someone behind us. Or maybe he was staring at you,” Peter realized. “Yeah! You caught him staring at <em>you</em>, and then <em>you</em> waved, and then I attacked your arm, he smiled just to be nice, and then I ran away. He was probably confused, or maybe he’s pissed that I thought I had anything to do with him staring? Maybe he thinks I think he’s gay, and he’s homophobic.”</p><p>Peter searched his friends’ faces to see if his theory held weight, but Ned just looked confused and MJ was staring at him like he was psychotic.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Peter, did you hit your head?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Why would you ask that?”</p><p>“You need to chill the f out,” MJ insisted. “Listen to the words coming out of my mouth.”</p><p>Peter tried really hard to focus, but the implications of the lunch scene were fogging up his mind. That had happened the last time he’d made eye contact with Bucky, too. He was definitely going to consider moving spots in the cafeteria. Maybe.</p><p>“This was really not a big deal. He smiled at you. You smiled at him. You left, and he watched you leave like he cared. He didn’t seem angry or confused, and he definitely wasn’t paying attention to me.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I don’t think any of that even relates to being homophobic,” Ned added with a frown. “Unless I’m missing something.”</p><p>“Yeah, but now that I reacted that way, he’s gonna know I like him. I made it really obvious.”</p><p>Oops, he’d just admitted to liking Bucky. He hoped MJ would let it slide. Whatever, who was he kidding, anyways. His friends knew.</p><p>“I don’t even want to entertain your line of thought from a minute ago,” MJ started, “but consider, we caught him staring, he gave you <em>the nod</em>, you left. Maybe he thinks you’re the homophobic one and can’t handle getting checked out by a guy.”</p><p>“He was not checking me out,” Peter snapped.</p><p>But what if he was? <em>Oh no. That’s even worse.</em> Peter put his hands to his face. “I think I’m going to be sick.”</p><p>Ned patted him on the shoulder. “Maybe both of you are wrong. Maybe Bucky has a thing for me.”</p><p>Peter grasped onto that new thread of an idea. Perhaps Ned was onto something. “Maybe he has a thing for everybody whose name starts with N. Like Natasha. They seemed pretty cozy too.”</p><p>“Natasha is not dating him,” MJ assured.</p><p>“What makes you so sure about that?”</p><p>“Everyone knows her and Pepper have a thing. Don’t you pay attention?”</p><p>“I thought Pepper was with Tony.”</p><p>“Ew, Tony Stark.” MJ wrinkled her nose.</p><p>“Oh please, don’t even start,” Peter said. “You only act like you hate him.”</p><p>Ned nodded in agreement.</p><p>“You don’t know anything.”</p><p>“I’ll admit my true feelings for Bucky if you admit yours for Tony,” Peter bargained.</p><p>“That’s too easy. All I have to do is say I hate him, and I already know your true feelings for Bucky. You just admitted it, or didn’t you notice your little slip up?”</p><p>Damn, she was good.</p><p>Ned laughed. “Am I the only one in this group who doesn’t have a weird obsession with a junior?”</p><p>“Yes,” Peter said. “Because your obsession is with a senior.”</p><p>Ned immediately shut up.</p><p>Peter and MJ high-fived. It was too easy.</p><p>“You guys suck,” Ned complained.</p><p>“If Peter gets his shit together and actually finds a way to speak to Bucky, he will definitely be sucking.” MJ waggled her eyebrows.</p><p>“Look who’s talking,” Peter retorted. “I bet Tony would love—”</p><p>Peter laughed when MJ smacked him on the arm before he could finish what he was going to say. He laughed even harder when Ned called them both disgusting.</p><p>Peter could tell that MJ and Tony had a chance. They were all in robotics club together. Sure, MJ and Tony seemed more like adversaries than love interests since her version of flirting was tossing scathing remarks Tony’s way, but he seemed to love the attention. MJ’s favourite was to remind Tony that she was an inch taller. His favourite thing to say back was that he got the extra inch below the belt.</p><p>When it came to his chance with Bucky, Peter thought it looked dismal at best. How was he supposed to find a way to speak to him?</p><p>His only strategies for getting closer to him were ones he was already employing. Taking particular hallway routes, watching sports practices, and sitting at a specific table in the cafeteria. Aside from that, he didn’t really have any ins since they were in different grades, and freshmen didn’t take classes with juniors or seniors unless they were exceptionally intelligent and got moved ahead, and it was hard enough getting moved up one grade let alone two.</p><p>The only other option was if the juniors were dumb enough to get held back, but Bucky and Tony were intelligent—if they weren’t, they probably wouldn’t have been so desirable. Not to mention, barely anybody got held back anymore, and especially not at Midtown High.</p><p>The last resort was signing up for sports, but it was too late in the season even if he could play, which he very much couldn’t. Peter wondered if Bucky had a part-time job he could track him down at…</p><p>“Are you sure it wasn’t that bad?” Peter asked, closing his locker. “Like, do I need to avoid the cafeteria for the rest of my high school career?”</p><p>“Just until he graduates,” MJ joked. “But seriously, it’s cool. I bet Bucky already forgot about this.”</p><p>That seemed like a reasonable assessment. Someone as popular as Bucky didn’t have time to worry about awkward lunchtime exchanges. He was constantly surrounded by friends and worshippers. Peter probably hadn’t even blipped on his radar. Relieving, yet disappointing.</p><p>Peter nodded, finally allowing the subject to drop. He separated from his friends with a departing wave. The bell was due to ring any moment.</p><p>He drifted to his class on autopilot while he replayed the lunch hour in his mind. It had been exciting to make eye contact, trade smiles. The drama of it all had Peter’s mind racing. What if Bucky had been looking at him because he was interested? He couldn’t let himself truly hope that, but imagining it was wonderful. He had admitted his crush out loud to his friends, and the world hadn’t come crashing down. The next step would be admitting it to Bucky. Was that even possible? If he could even manage to speak the words, what would Bucky say back? What if his feelings were returned? Peter could die happy if Bucky reciprocated.</p><p>He knew he wouldn’t get anywhere with Bucky Barnes if all they were doing was looking at each other across a room filled with hundreds of kids. Nods and waves alone weren’t enough to sustain Peter’s overactive hormones. He needed to throw his hat in the ring for real. Find a way to get closer to Bucky, get to know him. Speak to him at the very least. Then he could see if Bucky was as he appeared, and if they even had compatibility beyond a superficial level, and if all else failed, at least he would have some delicious eye candy to devour.</p><p>The only question was how.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Peter was apprehensive about going to the cafeteria, but he couldn’t hide forever, and he took MJ at her word that it hadn’t been that big of a deal. Still, Peter took a different route to his classes and avoided places he knew Bucky would be. Despite having hatched the beginnings of a plan to get closer to Bucky, theory and practice were two different things. In theory, Peter would boldly march up to Bucky and demand to know why he was staring and if he liked what he saw. In practice, Peter was trying to make Bucky forget he even existed.</p><p>Ned and Peter got to the cafeteria before MJ which was not typical. Peter hoped that it wasn’t a sign she was up to something. He was about to text her and ask where she was when he saw her.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Peter grabbed blindly at Ned, making contact with what he thought was his shoulder.</p><p>“Wha—oh my god. Dude.”</p><p>MJ was heading right toward their table, Tony Stark at her side.</p><p>Were they dating now? Was it a dare? Was MJ fulfilling her side of the bet—he admitted to liking Bucky, so she was admitting she liked Tony?</p><p>Before they reached the table, Tony split from MJ and went his own way. Sometimes he sat at Bucky’s table, sometimes he sat with a different crew. He really got around.</p><p>The expression on her face clearly said, “don’t say a goddamn word.”</p><p>Peter frowned and waited for more of an explanation. He couldn’t wait; it was too juicy.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Peter demanded. “What was <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“It was me totally having your back,” MJ said. “I don’t think you realize the sacrifice I just made talking to Stark let alone being seen with him.”</p><p>“So you’re not admitting you like him?” Peter joked.</p><p>“Fuck no.”</p><p>“Why were you walking with him, then?” Ned wondered.</p><p>“Because, he’s organizing the end of year field trip,” MJ explained.</p><p>Peter and Ned exchanged confused glances.</p><p>MJ rolled her eyes. “At the end of every school year, every student on a sports team or in a club gets to go on a trip. As like a reward for representing the school, or whatever.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, it’s camping this year, isn’t it?” Peter asked. He vaguely remembered hearing Tony talking about it, but he hated camping.</p><p>MJ placed three pieces of paper on the table. Permission slips.</p><p>“Why is Tony organizing it?” Ned asked.</p><p>“How should I know?” MJ shrugged.</p><p>Peter accepted the non-answer, but MJ kept talking. “He’s the special events coordinator on the student council. He helps teachers plan trips.”</p><p>Interesting how she claimed to hate Tony but knew so much about his extra-curricular involvement.</p><p>“Plus he’s rich,” MJ added. “He bankrolls a lot of field trips off the books, so they’re more fun.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Ned asked.</p><p>Peter enjoyed seeing MJ blush.</p><p>MJ didn’t answer the question. Instead, she said, “So, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”</p><p>“What?” Peter tilted his head in question.</p><p>“We go on the stupid trip. You get to spend three days in close proximity to Bucky.”</p><p>Peter considered himself a fairly smart person, but he hadn’t thought of that.</p><p>MJ seemed to realize. “Don’t tell me you haven’t even considered it.”</p><p>“Well, I guess,” Peter said. “I mean, it could be fun…right? Even without the Bucky part.”</p><p>“Ned, do you want to go camping?” MJ asked.</p><p>Ned shrugged. “Not really, but if you guys are going, I will.”</p><p>“Then it’s settled.”</p><p>“Peter?”</p><p>Peter enjoyed staying indoors reading, working on science projects (for grades and for fun), or playing with LEGOs, but he also had a healthy appreciation for the outdoors. If you looked past the bugs, the lack of plumbing, and the discomfort of sleeping on a hard ground, it wasn’t so bad. Oh, and the packaged, dehydrated food wasn’t terrible, either. No electricity…</p><p>Okay, maybe Peter wasn’t really a camping kind of guy per se. If he was going to be dealing with all the inconveniences of sleeping away from home just to see a few stars, he would have preferred it to be under a contract with NASA and involve millions of dollars worth of astronautical equipment.</p><p>But Bucky was going to be there.</p><p>On that note. “Yeah, why not?” Peter said with more certainty. “We should go. Do something different.”</p><p>Ned nodded along. “For sure.”</p><p>“Don’t forget, Ned. Your senior citizen is going to be there too,” MJ added.</p><p>Ned rolled his eyes. That wasn’t a good enough reaction for MJ, apparently.</p><p>“Wait, refresh my memory,” MJ said. “What sport does Steve play again?”</p><p>Peter knew she knew. He answered anyway. “Ultimate Frisbee, wasn’t it?”</p><p>MJ threw her head back and cackled. “Never gets old.”</p><p>“It’s a legitimate sport, and he’s really good at it,” Ned said. “He plays basketball too,” he mumbled.</p><p>“It’s okay, buddy. I only kid.” MJ reached across the table to pat Ned on the shoulder. “At least Bucky runs track and plays basketball. Those are decent sports. I will give him that,” she addressed Peter.</p><p>“What does Tony do again?” Peter wondered.</p><p>“Tony does it all,” MJ said too quickly.</p><p>Both Ned and Peter looked at her with delighted smiles. “Oh really, Michelle. Does he, now? Does he do it <em>all</em>?”</p><p>“Fuck off.” MJ blushed. “I’ll wave at Bucky again.”</p><p>Peter looked over at the boy’s table and almost had a stroke.</p><p>He turned back to MJ and Ned. “Fuck, he’s looking <em>again.</em>”</p><p>MJ did Peter a favour and didn’t look. “Dude, he’s totally interested in you. I guarantee he makes a move on the trip. Guarantee.”</p><p>“You really think so?” Peter asked hopefully.</p><p>“Do you really want him to? Thought you didn’t like him.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ned said. “You’re always insisting you’re not seriously interested.”</p><p>Peter frowned. “You’re really gonna make me say it again?</p><p>Ned and MJ nodded.</p><p>“All right fine. I like him, okay? A lot. I would literally die if he made a move.”</p><p>“Anything else?” MJ asked smugly.</p><p>“Yes, actually,” Peter said. “He’s the hottest guy I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” It felt good to get that out.</p><p>He used MJ’s moment of satisfied silence to his advantage. “And you? What would you do if Tony made a move?”</p><p>Ned looked very interested in hearing her answer as well.</p><p>MJ looked thoughtful, like she might actually give an honest answer for once. It was only fair since Peter had finally admitted to the severity of his crush on Bucky.</p><p>“I don’t know. He makes moves on me every day, but they’re just jokes. Everything’s a joke to him,” MJ sighed.</p><p>“He teased me in lab once when I messed up a line of code in the bot we were programming,” Peter began, “and instead of teasing him back, I asked him if he could help me fix it. After that, he looked like he felt guilty for being mean and sort of apologized. I think you might need to be sincere first, you know, like, don’t tease him back next time he says something douchey, tell him something real.”</p><p>MJ looked disgusted. “Gag. I’d rather die than be nice to him.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. It was worth a try. She could do what she wanted.</p><p>“Hey, maybe we’ll all die of malaria on the trip if there are mosquitoes. Then we won’t have to worry about these stupid boys,” Peter joked.</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Ned said.</p><p>MJ laughed. “I can only dream.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bus ride to the campsite was just under two hours long, but it flew by for Peter since he spent the entire time in his head, making up scenarios starring him and Bucky. It helped that he and Bucky were riding on the same bus. That was technically the longest Peter had ever spent in the other boy’s vicinity. Of course, Bucky sat at the very back of the bus with the rest of the cool kids. Peter looked back a few times to see what they were up to, but it was awkward to keep turning around with people in the seat behind him.</p><p>Coach Wilson, Mr. Harrington, Mr. Dell, and Ms. Warren made up the teacher chaperones which sat well with everybody since the ratio of students to teacher worked amazingly in favour of the students, and none of those teachers were exactly well known for their strict discipline.</p><p>The only rules the teachers bothered to outline were number one, to utilize the buddy system at all times—no going into the woods alone—number two, no tent hopping after sunset, and number three, no drugs or alcohol. Fairly standard stuff, but then, Mr. Harrington pulled number four out of his ass. Each tent’s members had to be chosen randomly, so everyone on the trip could mingle and form new friendships. Otherwise, everyone would stick with the same people they always stuck with, and it would be way too cliquey.</p><p>The other chaperones didn’t give Mr. Harrington any pushback on his idea, so the man passed around little pieces of paper for every student to write their names on. After he drew the names, he’d divide everybody into their groups.</p><p>Peter and Ned had already accepted that they were going to be without MJ, but they hadn’t anticipated not having each other. Peter wasn’t too happy about it, and from the grumbling he heard coming from his fellow students, nobody was pleased.</p><p>Peter stood with Ned and MJ, exchanging worried glances with them while Mr. Harrington sealed their fates for the next three days.</p><p>Ned ended up with one guy Peter didn’t even know, and a nice, quiet kid he did know—Bruce Banner. Eddie Brock made their fourth tentmate.</p><p>Peter didn’t think that was a bad outcome. Could’ve been better, could’ve been worse. He’d secretly been hoping Ned would get matched with Steve, so he could have a chance at starting something. If he even wanted to, that was—Peter was so used to making the joke about Ned and Steve, he didn’t really know if it was true at this point.</p><p>Even better for him would’ve been if Ned had gotten to be in Bucky’s tent. Ned could’ve been his eyes and ears, done some light recon, and then reported back to him about how Bucky really was up close and personal. Oh well.</p><p>Peter watched Ned head over to the pile of tent assembly kits along with his three new friends, and he was left with MJ and the remaining batch of contenders.</p><p>A few other groups were created, and Peter had a cramp in his hand from clenching it so hard. MJ kept nudging him every time Bucky wasn’t chosen for a tent. Peter purposely didn’t even look over in his direction. He was already on edge, and he didn’t want to make it worse for himself.</p><p>Mr. Harrington pulled out Sam Wilson’s name from his hat, then Bucky’s.</p><p>Peter couldn’t help but smile when Bucky and Sam fist bumped at that outcome. Lucky for them. Typical, the golden boy would get his way like that and get to share a tent with his best friend.</p><p>The next name was Tony Stark, and Peter felt sorry for whoever the fourth guy was in that tent. Three of the most popular, extroverted, good looking, intelligent guys in the school—not even just for juniors, but for the entire student body. Whoever it was would have a hard time keeping up, not feeling like a complete loser, unless it was Steve Rogers, then—</p><p>“Peter Parker,” Mr. Harrington read. “Scoot on over to your new roomies.”</p><p>MJ made the ugliest noise Peter had ever heard, trying not to laugh.</p><p>Peter knew his mouth was hanging open. What in the actual fuck? It had to be a joke.</p><p>He didn’t move until MJ physically pushed him toward where Bucky, Sam, and Tony were already standing, waiting.</p><p>He was grateful he at least knew Tony.</p><p>“Hey, Parker,” Tony greeted, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Welcome to the team.”</p><p>Peter smiled appreciatively. “Uh, yeah. Glad to be here.”</p><p>“I’m Sam. ‘Sup, little dude.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>He kept his eyes glued to Sam’s chest, so he didn’t have to look over at Bucky who was just fucking standing <em>right there</em>. In smelling and touching distance. Peter had only ever spoken to him in his fantasies. He wasn’t adequately prepared for this moment.</p><p>“I’m Bucky. How’s it going?”</p><p>There it was.</p><p>Peter managed to drag his eyes away from Sam to make eye contact with Bucky. It was so much better up close. Bucky was tall and smiling down at him. Impossibly hot. Dreamy voice.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, Peter, say something cool. Something casual. Something that doesn’t betray the very nature of your creepdom.</em>
</p><p>“I know. I mean, well, like, I’ve seen you around. You know? We kind of sit close in the cafeteria, so yeah.”</p><p>
  <em>FUCK.</em>
</p><p>Peter didn’t miss the side eyes Sam gave Bucky. Yup, he’d blown it, and now definitely looked like an idiotic loser. Maybe it wasn’t too late to ask Mr. Harrington to switch. Maybe if he told one of the teachers he was gay, he’d be allowed to sleep in the girls’ tent. Wasn’t a lie, so it wouldn’t be bad, he could totally just—</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve seen you around too,” Bucky said, “haven’t had any classes with you, though, so you must be a sophomore?”</p><p>Peter frowned. Bucky was still talking to him. How had he managed that?</p><p>“Um, freshman, actually. Good ol’ grade nine. You know how it is.”</p><p>Bucky grinned.</p><p>Sam butted in. “Minor niner. Damn.”</p><p>Peter had heard that only about a dozen times in the past week. It didn’t bother him anymore.</p><p>“How’d you get on the trip?” Bucky asked.</p><p>Before Peter could answer, Tony cut in. “He’s in robotics with me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter confirmed. “Plus I do band, and I’m on the decathlon team, oh, and the debate team. No sports for me, unless I magically grow six inches and learn how to handle a ball.”</p><p>Sam snorted. “We got a nerd on our hands.”</p><p>Peter could feel his face heat up even more. First interaction with Bucky Barnes, and he’d already been painted as the quiet dork who couldn’t shut up when he actually decided to talk. Broadcasting his physical shortcomings and his inability to handle balls was not exactly winning material if he wanted to woo Bucky. <em>Idiot.</em></p><p>Tony laughed. “Trust me, this is a good thing. The quiet ones are always the most fun.”</p><p>“Peter seems like he knows how to have a good time,” Bucky agreed.</p><p>Hearing Bucky say his name was like magic.</p><p>“We’ll see for sure when it’s lights out,” Tony hinted.</p><p>“Lights out?” Peter asked. “I don’t understand. What happens then?” Did Tony mean a sex thing because that was not cool. Was he going to be hazed?</p><p>Tony frowned and then realization dawned on his face. “Oh. No, Peter, Jesus. I mean booze. We have a secret stash.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes darted to Bucky, so he could see what he made out of his mistake. It looked like he was blushing, but it was cool outside, so he could’ve just been chilly.</p><p>“Unless this one plans on busting us,” Sam commented. “Can we trust you?”</p><p>All three juniors stared Peter down questioningly. He had the urge to gulp, but Bucky only looked amused not accusatory, and Tony didn’t look like he gave a shit. Still, he answered the question.</p><p>“N-no. I don’t care if you guys drink. Seriously.” Peter shrugged. “I’m not gonna go Randall on you guys, or anything.”</p><p>Tony’s neutral expression brightened. “Oh my god, you just referenced Recess. I think I love you. You single, Pete?”</p><p>Peter had no idea what to say to that. Tony wasn’t bad, but he knew MJ had unspoken dibs, and he didn’t have eyes for him. He only wanted Bucky. Was it just a joke, or was he serious?</p><p>“Um, I—”</p><p>“Fuck off, Tony,” Bucky said. “How about we get the tent set up instead of interrogating him for the rest of the night. Yeah?” He glanced at Sam pointedly after he finished speaking.</p><p>Tony held his hands up. “Easy, tiger. Just a joke. I have my sights set on someone else in his little friend group.”</p><p>Peter giggled, relieved.</p><p>“Touchy, isn’t he?” Tony whispered. “Seems awfully protective of you. I barely said anything.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” Peter admitted. “I’ve literally never talked to him before.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you two have talked a lot. You just didn’t say anything.”</p><p>What the fuck was that supposed to mean?</p><p>Peter followed Bucky and Sam as quickly as his legs would carry him while Tony walked by his side. They chose to bring their tent over to the extreme edge of the campsite, as far away from the group as they could without getting in shit from the teachers.</p><p>“I feel like I should tell you that I’ve never set up a tent before,” Peter spoke to nobody in particular, although he was looking at Bucky while he said it.</p><p>“We got it.” Bucky shrugged. “We sort of have it down to a science by now.”</p><p>Peter nodded and watched while Sam glared at Bucky. Was he actually pissed he wouldn’t be helping, then?</p><p>Bucky turned back to Peter after a moment. “If you want to learn, though, come here. You can watch what I do. Then you’ll know for next time.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Yeah,” Peter agreed. He ran a hand through his hair. “Cool.”</p><p>The tent was a little cramped by the time all four of them crawled into it with all their gear, but it was cozy.</p><p>Sam and Tony fought each other over who got to sleep by the zipper.</p><p>“Dude, I got a girlfriend I’d like to go see,” Sam said. “I need to be able to slip out without crawling over all of you. Unless you want to get stepped on? By all means.”</p><p>Tony put his hands on his hips. “What about my girlfriend?”</p><p>Peter was invested after that. Did Tony seriously have a girlfriend while he was vying for MJ’s attention? That was messed up.</p><p>“No, you don’t,” Bucky argued. “You wish she was.”</p><p>“What’s the difference?” Tony asked.</p><p>Peter shook his head at the arguing boys. He couldn’t have cared less who slept where—well, maybe he wanted dibs on the spot next to Bucky, but other than that, he was more than happy to sleep at the back of the tent. It was furthest away from the zipper, and if any murderers decided to come into the tent in the middle of the night. Bucky, Tony, and Sam could be the first defence.</p><p>Sam sighed. “Look, Wanda is in your girl’s tent anyway. We can leave at the same time, then it doesn’t make a difference.”</p><p>“How do you even know where Wanda is?” Bucky asked. “She was still waiting when we left.”</p><p>Sam held up his phone. “It’s called texting.”</p><p>Tony chewed his lip. “Who else?</p><p>Sam groaned. “Potts and Romanoff.”</p><p>“Jesus.” Tony raised his eyebrows. “That’s a tough tent if I’ve ever seen one.”</p><p>Peter had no idea what to think about any of it. If Sam was going for Wanda, and Tony was going for MJ, did that mean Natasha was waiting for Bucky’s visit? Or was MJ right about Natasha and Pepper being together? It was all so confusing. Exactly why he didn’t maintain a large social circle. It was exhausting trying to keep up with who was dating whom.</p><p>“How do you know Peter doesn’t want to sleep at the front?” Bucky spoke again. “Don’t be dicks. It’s his first year on the trip. We should show him a good time.”</p><p>“You worry about showing him a good time,” Tony said, “like you said, it’s his first year. Why should he get the best spot?”</p><p>Peter appreciated that Bucky was attempting to look out for him, and he wanted to have his back too.</p><p>“Well, what about you, Bucky?” Peter said. “Maybe you want to sleep at the front of the tent.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have anyone he needs to see,” Sam said.</p><p>Peter could’ve hugged Sam for the beautiful nugget of knowledge.</p><p>Peter recovered, shrugging. “Maybe he has a small bladder and gets up a lot in the middle of the night to piss. You don’t know.”</p><p>Even before he finished saying it, he knew it was an odd thing to say. To anyone else, maybe it would seem like a joke or a valid concern, but anyone who knew what was going on in his head would know it was a thinly veiled hint about one of his wildest fantasies.</p><p>Peter didn’t expect everyone to start laughing at what he said, but he supposed it was better than the alternative of the guys figuring out that he wasn’t only looking out for Bucky’s well-being, but alluding to his kink.</p><p>“I mean, you guys said you plan on drinking, so I—I don’t know. Forget it.” Peter turned away.</p><p>“Wow, you really are a thoughtful kid,” Tony commented. “So nice how you’re concerned about Bucky’s dick like that. I—”</p><p>“How many times in one day do I have to tell you to fuck off?” Bucky asked.</p><p>Tony grinned. “That depends on you.”</p><p>Peter busied himself with rearranging the contents of his backpack. He needed a distraction from his big mouth. At the rate he was going, by the end of the night he would have spilled every secret he had. Why not just start with the fact that employing the buddy system rule to accompany Bucky while he went out into the forest to take a piss was number one on his list of fun camping ideas.</p><p>The topic of conversation changed, much to Peter’s relief, and it seemed as if his blunder had been forgotten—by everyone except him. Peter figured he’d probably agonize over how awkward he’d been for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After everybody settled into their tents, the teachers called them out to regroup. Peter was thinking of stepping away from his tentmates to go find salvation with Ned and MJ, but the teachers had other plans. They wanted everyone to stay in their groups for a tour of the campground. There was a lake close by and a building with bathrooms and showers just a few minutes walk from where they’d set up their tents. Mr. Harrington excitedly mentioned that there was a campfire area too.</p><p>Peter shoved his hands in his pockets as he stood next to his new friends. The three of them were muttering about how they already knew where everything was since it was their third year camping there. It made Peter self-conscious since he already felt like he didn’t belong, and on top of it, now he had to choose between holding back his group while he figured out how to navigate everything they were experts on, or getting left behind while they moved on without him. He doubted he’d be able to count on any of them to help out or be his buddy if they were too busy drinking and hooking up.</p><p>If he was with his own friends, at least they could figure everything out together. Peter considered talking to the chaperones and mentioning that maybe the freshman should all stick together. He’d already had a hazing scare earlier when he’d misunderstood Tony. He could use that as evidence.</p><p>Peter knew he was probably overreacting, but he didn’t know what else to do. It wasn’t that he disliked Bucky, Sam, or Tony. On the contrary, he admired them—especially Bucky. They seemed cool and capable. He just resented being stuck with them when he was more comfortable with his own friends. He was making a fool out of himself and didn’t know how to stop. They had nothing in common, and even though they were smart, they weren’t walking pocket protectors like he was. He’d been in his own social circle with Ned and MJ for too long, looking in on Bucky and co.’s from the outside. Now he was inside the circle physically, but mentally, he was on another planet.</p><p>He wanted to break through, and he thought he’d done a good job of being nice, trying to help Bucky out in the debate over who got to sleep where, but he’d just made himself look stupid. What was he supposed to <em>say </em>to Bucky?</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Peter tried not to misstep when Bucky appeared beside him and matched his stride.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit.</em>
</p><p>Bucky had to be the real deal if he was nice enough to walk next to him and try to talk to him after he’d been so embarrassing and weird. Mystery solved. Bucky really was perfect. No question about it.</p><p>That made everything even worse.</p><p>“Hey,” Peter replied.</p><p>“You looked like you needed a walking buddy,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Peter felt idiotic. He’d been dying to talk to Bucky and he finally was, and that’s all he had to say?</p><p>“I kinda feel bad, though,” Peter added.</p><p>“What, why?”</p><p>“You guys have done this before,” Peter explained. “It’s not fair that you got stuck with the newbie freshman who doesn’t know how to camp.”</p><p>Bucky didn’t say anything, so Peter continued. “Like, you should get to be in a tent with people you’re friends with. I don’t want to ruin your fun, or anything like that.”</p><p>“I doubt you’re going to ruin our fun just because you don’t know which direction the lake is in,” Bucky said. “Besides, I agree with Harrington. It’s cool getting to know new people. Spices things up a bit.”</p><p>Peter smiled.</p><p>“Freshmen aren’t the only newcomers on the trip, either. I see lots of people in my grade who didn’t get to come before. I don’t mind taking the tour again.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bucky,” Peter said. He felt better hearing that. “I’ll try my best to keep up with you guys.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. We’re not gonna dump you in the lake in the middle of the night if that’s what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“I actually did picture that,” Peter admitted. “Some light hazing.”</p><p>Bucky grinned. “The only thing I was planning on warning you about was Tony and his big mouth, but you already know him, so…”</p><p>“Any warnings for Sam, then?” Peter joked.</p><p>“Just that he snores sometimes.”</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“Where do I even begin that list?”</p><p>Peter could think of a few warnings that could apply to Bucky. Cheesy things like, <em>don’t stare into his eyes too long, or you’ll get lost.</em></p><p>“I know what my warning would be,” Peter said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m extremely awkward and accidentally say embarrassing things every five seconds.”</p><p>Bucky laughed. “Stop.”</p><p>“Sorry for you know, being awkward, by the way.” Peter met Bucky’s eyes quickly before darting them away. “I don’t really talk to anyone except for MJ and Ned, you know, and you guys are kind of, like, intimidating. I don’t mean to be so dorky.”</p><p>Bucky laughed. “You’re fine. Not a dork at all.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?”</p><p>“Well…” Bucky joked.</p><p>“Hey,” Peter protested.</p><p>“No, really. You’re doing great. Tony and Sam think you’re hilarious, and they pretty much hate everyone, so you should be honoured.”</p><p>Tony and Sam thought he was, but what did Bucky think?</p><p>Peter racked his brain for more things to say, but all that came to mind was commenting on how nice it was outside. Low hanging fruit even for him.</p><p>“So Sam’s going out with Wanda?” It was not the smoothest of transitions by any means, but Peter stood by it.</p><p>“Oh,” Bucky said. “Yeah. For almost a year now.”</p><p>“That’s cool.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And do you, you know, have someone?” Sam had mentioned Bucky didn’t have anyone to sneak out of the tent for, but he could’ve been joking. Peter wanted to confirm.</p><p>Bucky huffed. “Nope.”</p><p>“Oh, so Natasha really is with Pepper?”</p><p>Bucky grinned. “As far as I know. Sometimes it’s hard to keep up.”</p><p>“Right?” Peter agreed. “I never know anything. I guess MJ was right, though.” Everything was adding up.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Oh.” Oops. “I kind of thought you and Natasha were, you know, and she said I was wrong.”</p><p>“Me and Natasha?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Peter wanted to shoot himself in the face. A few sentences into their conversation, and he was already exposing how much he was invested in Bucky’s life. But what else was he supposed to ask him? And Bucky had offered to be his walking buddy. If he didn’t like the conversation topic, he could go walk with Sam and Tony.</p><p>Bucky ran a hand through his hair. “What made you think that?”</p><p>“O-oh, just like, you guys sit together at lunch and stuff. It’s nothing. I guess I just assumed for no reason. Sorry.”</p><p>Bucky shrugged indifferently. “What about you? I told Tony off before you could answer his question.”</p><p>Peter inclined his head at Bucky, about to ask what he meant when he remembered. “Oh, I’m single. Very single.” <em>Really, you had to add in the ‘very single’?</em></p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p><p>Peter hadn’t expected Bucky to say something that mean. He knew he wasn’t the hottest guy in the school, but he didn’t realize it was so dire that everyone would just assume he was single.</p><p>“Who’d want to date me, right?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that,” Bucky said.</p><p>Peter looked up at Bucky to gauge his expression. He looked sincere.</p><p>“I meant that you hang out with the same people every day. You said that yourself. I don’t see you with anyone else, so I put two and two together. That’s all.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry.”</p><p>Bucky waved it away.</p><p>“Tony really likes you, eh?” Bucky said after a moment of nothing but the crunch of sticks and dirt and their classmates’ voices filling the space around them.</p><p>What had given him that idea? Tony had barely said anything to him. Bucky was full of surprises; Peter never knew what he was going to say next. The scripts between Bucky and him that he created in his head were nothing like what was actually going down.</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>Bucky sighed.</p><p>Peter realized he hadn’t given Bucky much to work with, so he continued. “Tony’s awesome. I don’t know him super well, but from what I’ve seen, he’s nice. Honestly, I only know that he kind of likes MJ. Whether it’s a joke or for real, I can’t tell.”</p><p>“I don’t even know if he knows.”</p><p>Peter smiled at that. He had once thought the same thing.</p><p>Bucky continued, “He does flirt with anyone who moves, even me sometimes.”</p><p>“Yeah, exactly. I think they would be cute together, but I also don’t. Like all they do is act sarcastic to each other. It’s fun now, but it would probably cause problems later.”</p><p>Bucky nodded. “Totally.”</p><p>“To be honest, I think he does like her for real,” Bucky added. “He flirts with everyone, but he talks about her the most.”</p><p>Peter’s heart warmed at that. “A secret romantic?”</p><p>Bucky put a finger to his lips. “Don’t tell him I told you.”</p><p>Before Peter could respond, Bucky changed his tune. “Or, actually, tell him I told you.” Bucky’s eyes crinkled at his own words. “I’m not scared of him.”</p><p>Peter giggled. “Good to know. I’ll let her know that she can let her guard down, then. Not too far, though. Just in case.”</p><p>“Smart.”</p><p>“Anyways,” Peter continued. “I—”</p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” Tony ran up between them. “Is it me?”</p><p>Sam was hot on his heels and pushed Bucky and Peter even further apart by wedging himself between Bucky and Tony. “Or is it me?”</p><p>Peter had enjoyed being alone with Bucky, but he had to admit the intrusion couldn’t have come at a better time. He was floundering trying to think of things to say to Bucky that didn’t involve admitting his crush or telling him how hot he looked in his black track pants.</p><p>“Both,” Peter joked. “We were wondering where you two were since we’re supposed to be walking as a group.”</p><p>Bucky peeked over at him from the other side of the trail and smiled. “Yeah, couldn’t be that the girls are back there. Couldn’t even be away from them for five minutes?”</p><p>“Some of us aren’t satisfied by male company alone,” Tony pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “What he said.”</p><p>Peter kept his mouth shut about that one.</p><p>“Tony,” Bucky started. “You gonna make me say it again?”</p><p>“You can tell me to fuck off if you can catch me!” Tony took off running.</p><p>“It would be hilarious if I didn’t chase him, and just let him go,” Bucky sighed. “But…”</p><p>Peter and Sam both grinned. Bucky wasn’t all-state champ for no reason. He loved to race.</p><p>Peter lost sight of Bucky pretty quickly after he started running. Then it was just him and Sam.</p><p>“You have a crush on Bucky, right?”</p><p>Sam didn’t beat around the bush.</p><p>“I, uh. I don’t really know him.” Peter had no idea how to react.</p><p>“You like the way he looks?”</p><p>Peter hated to lie. “I think most people do.”</p><p>“Ew, speak for yourself.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. He had to ask, though. “Is it super obvious?”</p><p>Sam threw his head back and laughed. “Only to everyone on the planet.”</p><p>“Oh.” Shit. “Does he know?”</p><p>“You’re asking the wrong question.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“It’s not about does he know, but do <em>you </em>know.”</p><p>“Do I know?” Peter said. “Of course I know. I’ve had a crush on him since the beginning of the year. I mean—” Shit again.</p><p>Sam smiled. “Oh, man, this is too good. You know what, forget I said anything.”</p><p>“That totally works for me,” Peter blurted. “Let’s just maybe walk in silence. I’m kind of at my quota for trying to socialize for the day.”</p><p>“You know, Peter, you’re all right.” Sam nudged him. “I might even share some of my good stuff with you later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter almost dropped dead when he got to the clearing where the firepit and picnic tables were set up. Both Tony and Bucky were already there and had claimed the best table—best according to Sam, Peter thought all the tables looked the same. More importantly, Bucky was using the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, giving a perfect view of his pecs all the way down to the waistband of his boxers.</p><p>Peter didn’t want to stare, but it would’ve been blasphemy to look away, so he just approached the table casually, pointedly not making eye contact with anyone in the vicinity.</p><p>Bucky put his shirt back down. “Oh, look who finally decided to show up.”</p><p>“I’ve been here this whole time,” Peter joked. “Invisible.”</p><p>Bucky laughed. “What about you, Sammy? How was it crawling all the way here?”</p><p>“Man, shut up. ‘Sammy’ my ass. Pete and I had a relaxing walk and a nice conversation. The best part of it was not having to look at your ugly mug…until now.”</p><p>Peter and Tony both laughed. The indignant look on Bucky’s face was incredibly satisfying.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What’d you guys talk about?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Should’ve thought about that before you ran off like a jackass,” Sam said. “I guess we’ll never know.”</p><p>“Dude, nice Kanye,” Peter praised.</p><p>Sam nodded appreciatively. “Tony, you know, I’m starting to see what you see. I love this kid.”</p><p>Peter ducked his head. He did love a good pop culture reference, and he was glad Sam and Tony appreciated them too, but even with all of that going for them, he still preferred Bucky. There was something about him. He only wished Bucky was as easily impressed by him as Tony and Sam were.</p><p>“He really is something isn’t he?” Tony said. “Bucky, aren’t you just so glad Peter’s our fourth musketeer?”</p><p>“Peter’s awesome,” Bucky said easily.</p><p>Peter was in Heaven. “So I’m basically the backbone of the group then?”</p><p>He got another laugh from all three of the boys, and Peter was starting to think that maybe he owed MJ a gift for suggesting they come on this trip. He was having an amazing time.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting at the picnic tables was just like sitting at the cafeteria tables back at school except more awkward since they only sat six people at most. Peter could tell that everyone was missing their regular groups, himself included. He kept looking over at MJ across the way and making sad eyes at her. He and Ned would make eye contact and blink SOS at each other when nobody was looking.</p><p>Peter stopped when Bucky called him out on it. He asked him if he was okay and if he had something in his eye. Apparently, Peter wasn’t as discreet as he’d thought.</p><p>The hotdogs and hamburgers disappeared quickly once the hungry teenagers descended upon them. Peter got some approving nods from his new friends when he easily kept up with the gross amount of hotdogs they were putting away. He guessed having a huge appetite in common with them was as good as anything else.</p><p>The next course was smores, and everyone moved to the firepit to get their share.</p><p>Peter snagged a spot that he thought was pretty good, but Bucky had other plans.</p><p>“Come sit over on this side. Later, the smoke will be blowing in your eyes like crazy. Trust me.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Peter didn’t have to be told twice. Bucky was the expert camper and was evidently taking the buddy system very seriously by teaching Peter the ways of the outdoors.</p><p>Peter followed Bucky to the new spot and sat down next to him. Tony and Sam weren’t as quick on the draw. He scanned the group to see where they were. He spotted MJ first, deep in conversation with Pepper and Natasha. Tony was sitting directly beside her, and MJ didn’t look revolted, so Peter took it as a good sign. He moved on, looking for Ned.</p><p>Peter was thrilled to see Ned sitting with Bruce and Steve. He couldn’t wait to grill Ned about what they were talking about. He also couldn’t wait to regale both Ned and MJ with every single word uttered to him and by him since they’d arrived. As soon as they were home from the trip, it would be game on. Full analysis of the data he was collecting on Bucky Barnes.</p><p>Not a minute later, the wind seemed to change direction, and Peter was grateful for Bucky’s tip.</p><p>“Good call on the smoke,” Peter complimented, turning his attention back to Bucky.</p><p>“For sure.” Bucky nodded.</p><p>“Does Sam always ditch you?” Peter asked for lack of anything better to say.</p><p>Bucky glanced over to where Sam and Wanda were cuddling, and Peter followed his gaze.</p><p>“No, Sam’s a good friend.”</p><p>Peter nodded. Good to know. He glanced at MJ again and noticed Tony had left his spot to go make his rounds with his plethora of other friends. He caught MJ looking around after a moment, though. It was written all over her face that she was disappointed he’d left.</p><p>“So,” Bucky began. “Are you actually cool if we drink later?”</p><p>“I swear I’m not going to tell—”</p><p>“No, I don’t care about that. I mean it is going to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Oh.” He was so considerate. Peter didn’t think it was possible that Bucky could continue to find new ways to impress him, but somehow he managed. “No, I don’t mind at all. I just—I didn’t bring anything. I didn’t know I should have.”</p><p>He resisted apologizing again for being a camping newbie since he’d already laid it down for Bucky earlier on the walk. “I don’t want to be a buzzkill, or whatever, so I should probably be asking you if it’s okay that I don’t drink.”</p><p>Bucky frowned. “We’ll share with you. If you want.”</p><p>“Thank you. Yeah, that’d be great,” Peter said. “If you don’t mind…I’d love to, um, join in.”</p><p>“Good. It’s no problem.”</p><p>Peter shifted in his spot. “Um, can I ask you something?”</p><p>“What’s up?” Bucky’s eyes zeroed in on his alarmingly fast. Damn. They really were such a beautiful blue…</p><p>“Are Tony and Sam actually serious about sneaking out to go to the girls’ tent?”</p><p>Bucky raised his eyebrows. “I know Sam is.”</p><p>Peter frowned. “Aren’t they scared to get caught?”</p><p>“Nah, it’s easy. It’s not technically breaking any rules, either.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, you don’t actually ‘tent hop’, you just meet whoever you wanna meet out in the trees. And teachers don’t actually unzip the tents to check who’s in them since that would be creepy. They’re all talk.”</p><p>Peter was learning so much. It was a whole new world rolling with the cool crowd. “Have you ever?”</p><p>“Have I what?”</p><p>“You know, snuck out to go meet someone.”</p><p>Peter wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. He wasn’t even sure if it was an appropriate question to ask. Bucky was being nice to him, but that didn’t mean he was entitled to ask whatever he wanted. He’d already asked if Bucky was single, but asking if he was currently single and if he’d ever had any sexual encounters in the past were two different things.</p><p>Peter forced himself to look at Bucky’s face instead of hiding like a coward.</p><p>Bucky chewed his lip. “Yeah.”</p><p>Peter would have paid money to find out who Bucky had gotten around with and to find out what exactly they’d done.</p><p>“Cool.” Peter thought it was the opposite of cool, but what was he supposed to say? He was glad that Bucky hadn’t lied.</p><p>“Wasn’t anything special,” Bucky said with a shrug.</p><p>Peter appreciated the conciliatory words. He was sure Bucky didn’t mean them. Peter knew it was obvious he was a virgin, so it was nice that Bucky wasn’t bragging about all of his conquests. Peter wondered what Bucky would say about him if they hooked up on the trip. Would he tell someone next year that it had been nothing special? Maybe he could be different for Bucky. Better. Then again, who knew if Bucky was into guys or girls. For all of Peter’s creeping and cyber stalking, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>Peter didn’t have much else to say. More accurately, he had had too much to say, and he wasn’t sure what subjects were safe. Appropriate. Being around Bucky turned his mind into an unnavigable haze. He hoped Bucky would put him out of his misery and give him a new conversation topic to latch onto.</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>“What’s your favourite movie?” Peter blurted.</p><p>Bucky had a look on his face that Peter couldn’t identify, but he decided he liked it. Bucky always looked so handsome.</p><p>“It’s hard to pick just one.”</p><p>“That’s a cheap answer.”</p><p>Bucky looked surprised at the dig. Good, maybe he’d realize Peter wasn’t always an awkward dork. Once he got to know somebody, he could be confident. Maybe even confident enough to make a move…</p><p>“All right,” Bucky said. “It’s kind of a weird choice. I don’t know if you’ve seen it.”</p><p>Was Bucky Barnes a hipster? Was he going to name a film that everyone on the planet had seen?</p><p>Peter waited.</p><p>“127 Hours.”</p><p>Okay, that wasn’t too common of a movie. Fair enough that Bucky wouldn’t think he’d seen it.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s not a bad one,” Peter said. “I didn’t think it would be someone’s absolute favourite, though. No offense.”</p><p>“Why, you like the more obvious choices? Star Wars. Jurassic Park?”</p><p>Peter winced. “Don’t hate. They’re popular for a reason.”</p><p>Bucky laughed. “What, you don’t like James Franco?”</p><p>Not really. “I don’t know. It was kind of gross. I mean, I felt bad for the guy when he had to <em>you know</em>” —Peter made a cutting gesture with his hand— “I was happy he survived and everything.”</p><p>“You’re cute.”</p><p>Peter’s heart skipped a beat. Had he imagined that? “You don’t think I’m a loser for having a low tolerance for gore?”</p><p>“Nah. I’ll just remember to hide my special edition boxset of the Saw movies if you ever come by my house.”</p><p>Peter grimaced. “Um, yeah. Definitely not watching those.” Well, maybe he’d watch them if Bucky really wanted to… Wait. Did Bucky seriously mention him coming by his house?</p><p>Bucky laughed. “What else do you like? I’m curious.”</p><p>Bucky wanted to know things about him?</p><p>“Well, I’m kind of boring,” Peter admitted. “Like you said, I go for the obvious choices. Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings. Action and sci-fi series type stuff.”</p><p>“Like you said. They’re popular for a reason. I love those movies.”</p><p>“Thank God. If you didn’t like those, I would’ve had to ask Mr. Harrington to switch tents. It would’ve been totally unacceptable.”</p><p>“Understandable.”</p><p>Peter wrung his hands. Okay, now what to say. Should he ask Bucky about his favourite music?</p><p>Apparently, Mr. Harrington was on the same wavelength.</p><p>“I’ve taken the liberty of bringing my guitar,” he announced to the group. “I’m taking requests, so if you’ve got ‘em, let me know.”</p><p>“Anyway, here’s Wonderwall,” Peter muttered.</p><p>Bucky laughed. “It is my turn to give you a compliment on your references?”</p><p>“Um, if you want to.”</p><p>“Well, you’re—hey, are you cold? You’ve got goosebumps.”</p><p>Peter had wanted to hear the compliment; he’d been looking forward to it for what felt like his entire life. He could’ve kicked himself for not thinking to bring a jacket and letting goosebumps ruin the moment.</p><p>He had been decently warm a few minutes before, but he was chilled now. Campfire wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Bucky noticing he was cold was a nice compliment, though. Did that mean he cared? Were they friends now?</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Peter insisted. “Really. I—”</p><p>“Damn, I don’t have my jacket with me.”</p><p>Peter’s brain was but a mere lump of meat in his skull. All he could think was Bucky. Jacket. Was it the new jacket he’d noticed on him at lunch the week before? Was it an even newer jacket? A new, new jacket? An old jacket? Peter had to know what he was missing out on.</p><p>“I should’ve brought one with me, but I didn’t know. I figured the fire would be…hot.” <em>Idiot.</em></p><p>“You’d think,” Bucky said with a smirk. “Not always the case.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. Oh well. “I’ll remember tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sit tight,” Bucky directed. “I’ll run back to the tent and grab it.”</p><p>“Oh, no, Bucky. I appreciate it, but you don’t have to go out of your way like that.”</p><p>“I like running. You’re doing me a favour.”</p><p>“But it’s getting dark, and—and we’re supposed to use the buddy system.”</p><p>“Back in a flash. Cover for me if anyone notices.”</p><p>Peter didn’t like the idea of Bucky running off by himself in the woods, but the promise of getting to wear the boy’s jacket was worth the risk. And Bucky had offered, no, insisted. What was there to be done? Peter wondered, though, what if Bucky went back to the tent and brought him back his own lame pullover? Would Bucky go through his backpack without his permission?</p><p>Either way, Peter supposed it was a nice gesture. Either way, he’d end up with something to warm him up.</p><p>If he’d been bolder, maybe he could’ve asked Bucky to wrap an arm around him. That would’ve warmed him right up.</p><p>Peter was worried that by the time Bucky got back, the campfire would have ended, and they’d be heading back to the campsite anyways, but by the looks of Mr. Harrington and the small group of students around him, the night was just getting started.</p><p>Peter looked around, wondering if he should stay put to wait for Bucky, or if he should try to find Ned and MJ to spill the tea with.</p><p>The teachers weren’t enforcing the rule of tentmates hanging out with their tentmates too harshly, so Peter waved MJ over as soon as she made eye contact with him.</p><p>“Dude, how’s your group?” Peter asked. “Is Natasha as scary as she seems?”</p><p>“She’s badass,” MJ sighed. “I think I’m in love with her.”</p><p>Peter knew exactly what she meant. Love was definitely in the air.</p><p>“I’m seriously considering framing Pepper for murder, so I can swoop in,” MJ joked.</p><p>“I don’t know if that’d work,” Peter said. “She might be attracted to that bad girl vibe and fall even more in love with her.”</p><p>“Damn, you’re right. Didn’t think of that.”</p><p>Peter laughed. “Then again, framing someone for murder would make you bad, too. So many angles to consider.”</p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p>“How’s it going with you?” MJ asked. “I can’t believe you ended up in a tent with—”</p><p>“Tony? I know.”</p><p>MJ was not impressed. “You know who I mean.”</p><p>Peter giggled.</p><p>“You literally have either the best luck in the world or the worst. I mean, you got Bucky, but on the other hand, knowing you, you’re probably a nervous wreck.”</p><p>“I’ve…had a few moments.”</p><p>“Shit.” MJ cringed. “What’d you say to him?”</p><p>“First of all, when he introduced himself, I said, ‘I know,’” Peter admitted.</p><p>MJ closed her eyes. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“He really is perfect,” Peter sighed wistfully. “He’s nice. Funny. Hasn’t made fun of me once. Actually all of the guys are pretty chill.”</p><p>MJ wrinkled her nose.</p><p>“And, yes, that includes Tony.” Peter rolled his eyes at his friend. “He even brought you up a few times.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Peter gave MJ a devilish expression. “Wanna know more?”</p><p>MJ frowned. “No. I’m good.”</p><p>“All right, fine. I’ll tell you.”</p><p>Peter relayed the details of Tony’s comments about her and also explained that from what he’d seen, Tony was genuinely interested in her. Silly jokes and teasing were just how he got along with people. It wasn’t meant to be rude.</p><p>MJ wasn’t swayed, but she did seem thoughtful. Of course, she changed the subject the first chance she got, which was as soon as Peter had stopped speaking. “And where’s your boy toy?”</p><p>“Ned?”</p><p>“No, dumbass. Bucky.”</p><p>“I know.” Peter couldn’t restrain his smile. Once he let it go, it got bigger and bigger. “Actually…It’s, um. Well. I don’t know if it’s a big deal, but—”</p><p>“Unbelievable.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You somehow got even more sucked in than you already were. It’s all over your face, man. You love him.”</p><p>Peter didn’t bother denying it. “I can’t help it, MJ. He’s even better than I thought he was gonna be. Like way better.”</p><p>“Well where is he if he’s so good?”</p><p>“He noticed I was cold,” Peter said, “so, he sort of ran back to the tent to get his jacket for me.”</p><p>“Fuck right off.”</p><p>“Do you think it means anything?” Peter asked.</p><p>MJ stood up. “I can’t even with you right now.”</p><p>“What?” Peter complained.</p><p>“Peter, if nothing happens between you two on this trip, I’m literally going to die. He is so into you, and you are legitimately blind.”</p><p>“I know, right?” Tony appeared from nowhere. “You and I finally agree on something.”</p><p>Peter’s first reaction was panic that Tony knew about his crush on Bucky, but when he really thought about what MJ had said, it was about Bucky liking him. Tony had agreed, too. Was he really crazy to think that there was something there? Plus, like Tony had said, he and MJ agreed on something. That had to mean it was true.</p><p>The more he thought about it, and the more he saw of it, MJ and Tony seemed like a good idea.</p><p>“Can’t I have five minutes to myself before you materialize out of thin air to torture me?” MJ asked.</p><p>“Five minutes, you say?” Tony bracketed his chin with his thumb and forefinger. “Let me think.”</p><p>MJ rolled her eyes.</p><p>“No,” Tony decided. “I left you alone for two seconds, and Pete here’s already closing in…”</p><p>“We were literally just discussing how Bucky and Peter are probably getting married. He’s obviously not into me.”</p><p>“Not that you know of,” Peter joked.</p><p>Tony hissed at him and then glanced somewhere behind him before his expression turned mischievous. “Anyway, let’s beat it.”</p><p>Peter knew what must be happening behind him because MJ smirked at him and actually left with Tony right as Bucky came back.</p><p>“Wow that was fast,” Peter said. He wasn’t even just saying that. Bucky truly had earned his reputation for being speedy.</p><p>“I didn’t want you to freeze.”</p><p>Peter tried to keep his expression neutral when Bucky handed him his jacket. The new one, the exact one he’d been imagining. Meanwhile Bucky himself was wearing a hoodie.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Peter asked. “I mean, it’s new, and I don’t want it to get wrecked if I like, fall into the fire or something.”</p><p>Bucky grinned at him. “If I minded, I wouldn’t give it to you.”</p><p>Peter was grateful Bucky didn’t call him out for knowing the jacket was new. He truly was a gentleman.</p><p>“I don’t know about that,” Peter said. “You are really nice.”</p><p>Bucky shrugged. “To the people I like.”</p><p>Peter looked at Bucky for a few seconds too long, trying to analyze the data from the day and integrate it into the data he’d been procuring since September. Did Bucky seriously return his feelings? Peter felt like screaming, “How?” At the sky. How could someone as perfect as Bucky be interested in him, an awkward, bumbling dork? It just didn’t make sense.</p><p>Even then, would Bucky still like him when he found out how deep his crush went? Peter would feel like he had to admit to his obsession, and what if Bucky wanted sex? Peter fucking hoped so, but then again, he would have to come clean about his kinks and his dirty mind, the depraved fantasies his fifteen-year-old mind had cooked up during every spare moment he had. Would Bucky like him then? After he knew what Peter liked to imagine them doing?</p><p>Peter told himself that if Bucky was right for him, then it wouldn’t be an issue. Bucky might be perfect, but to be perfect <em>for him</em>, he’d have to be open and understanding. Peter wrestled with it all in his mind:</p><p>
  <em>Don’t get ahead of yourself. It’s just a jacket. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he called me cute and said he liked me…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>True, that has to mean something. Maybe you do have a chance.</em>
</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” Bucky wondered.</p><p>Peter realized he must have looked like a total idiot. Bucky had just said he liked him, and he’d sat there without speaking.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I zoned out,” Peter admitted. “I um. I have to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>Bucky raised his eyebrows. “’Kay let’s go.”</p><p>“What?” Peter felt feral. Bucky wanted to come with him?</p><p>MJ had told him he’d either had the worst luck or the best luck, and he was starting to lean towards the idea that he had the best luck in the entire world.</p><p>“Buddy system, remember? Plus I gotta piss too.”</p><p>Peter wanted to scream for the second time in less than a minute. Bucky Barnes was genuinely about to whip it out in front of him and didn’t seem bothered by it.</p><p>“Yeah, cool. Sure. Um, let’s go, then.”</p><p>Peter stood up and finally put Bucky’s jacket on. It was just as he’d thought; it did smell good, and it was roomy.</p><p>“Looks good on you,” Bucky commented. He pulled out his phone for the flashlight and lit up their path.</p><p>It was just a few metres from the edge of the trees. Far enough in that they couldn’t see anyone from their group, but they could hear them.</p><p>Peter’s stomach flipped. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. It seemed a little too quiet and a little too intimate. Was that it? Just him and Bucky alone, unzipping and baring all? What if Bucky was simply a nice guy, a good friend with no romantic feelings for him? Would he feel uncomfortable pissing in front of someone who had a crush on him if it was unrequited? It was so complicated.</p><p>Maybe he didn’t need to overthink it. He’d pissed in urinals thousands of times in his life, and he’d never overthought it like this. He wished he could’ve had a practice run with Bucky in a standard setting, but they’d never been in the bathroom at the same time before. This way, in the quiet of the forest, was too much.</p><p>“Um,” Peter squeaked. It got even worse when his eyes flicked down to Bucky’s hands. He was about to pull his pants down.</p><p>Peter had been imagining the telltale sound of a zipper, but Bucky didn’t even have one since he was wearing track pants. That was on a whole other level. He’d have to pull down the fabric more. Show more.</p><p>What the fuck was he supposed to say? <em>I don’t think I can do this? </em>How lame and pathetic could he be? He had a piss kink and literally could not get past the part where he got his dick out. Perfect. The fantasies hadn’t gone this poorly.</p><p>Bucky inclined his head. He looked confused at Peter’s apprehension.</p><p>“I um. I’m sorry. I can’t go in front of you,” Peter admitted.</p><p>He had never been more humiliated in his life.</p><p>Would Bucky ask why? Make fun of him? Was he going to tell everybody he was a freak? Flash Thompson already called him Penis Parker, and it was making a lot of sense right now.</p><p>Bucky’s lips quirked into polite smile, and he shrugged. “Whatever.”</p><p>As if it was no big deal.</p><p>Peter was grateful for Bucky’s casual understanding and wanted to say so, but he couldn’t make himself speak.</p><p>Then, as he had in Peter’s mind so many times, Bucky shifted his weight and reached down.</p><p>Peter couldn’t do anything but stare as Bucky pushed his waistband down with one hand and reached for his dick with the other.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god oh my god oh my god.</em>
</p><p>Bucky held his dick like he thought nothing of it, meanwhile Peter’s entire world was shifting before his eyes. How he was allowed to see this was beyond him. He must have been a good person in a past life. A saint.</p><p>Peter followed the stream all the way to where it sprayed across the ground and then back up to its source.</p><p>It didn’t occur to him that maybe staring wasn’t the most appropriate behaviour until he met Bucky’s eyes.</p><p>“Sorry!” he yelped. “Sorry, oh my god.”</p><p>Peter turned around even though it was painful to hear what was going on and not be able to see it for himself. So fucking hot. He knew it was weird, well maybe not weird—he didn’t want to shame himself, although he was ashamed—but definitely not a common interest. He couldn’t exactly say what about it appealed to him. It just did.</p><p>Bucky had mercy on him. “I’m not shy.”</p><p><em>Well I am. </em>Peter couldn’t bring himself to speak again.</p><p>He could tell Bucky was finished. The rustle of fabric was loud to his ears even though he could hear his heart pounding in them.</p><p>Peter turned around when he was positive it was safe. To his relief, Bucky’s face was neutral. He wasn’t disgusted.</p><p>Peter couldn’t believe it. Bucky was understanding almost to a fault. Peter would’ve been angry if someone had been staring at his dick, but then again, if Bucky had been the one doing the staring and there was obvious interest involved…that would be a different story.</p><p>Bucky turned his back to Peter and walked a few steps away. “This is the best I can do. I’m committed to the buddy system whether you’re shy or not.”</p><p>Peter smiled despite himself. “You weren’t when you sprinted twenty minutes in the dark to get the jacket.”</p><p>“That was a little bit different.”</p><p>Peter triple checked that Bucky wasn’t looking and then pulled his own dick out. It was exhilarating to expose himself in Bucky’s presence, and he kicked himself for ruining the opportunity to have done it at the same time. He needed to grow up and get over himself, to remember that pissing in front of someone he liked didn’t mean that person could read his mind and know every dirty thought he had.</p><p>By making a fuss out of not being able to go in front of Bucky, he’d actually drawn attention to himself and made it more awkward. If he hadn’t said anything, they probably could’ve been done and back with the group already.</p><p>Peter tried to tune out all the noise in his head and just do his business without worrying.</p><p>After it was done, it didn’t seem so bad, and he regretted acting like a baby even more.</p><p>“All good?” Bucky asked when Peter appeared at his side.</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter replied. “All good with you?”</p><p>Bucky shrugged. “Can’t complain.”</p><p>They walked side by side back to the fire. Hesitating on the outskirts when they saw the seats they had just been occupying were now taken.</p><p>“Damn, they stole our spot,” Bucky complained.</p><p>“It’s my fault.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I made us take too long.”</p><p>“I bet nobody even noticed we were gone.”</p><p>Peter looked around and saw that Bucky was right. None of their classmates or teachers was even looking in their direction. They could’ve been gone even longer if they’d wanted to. Interesting.</p><p>“Still. I really am sorry.” Peter shifted his weight awkwardly. “I just…I already told you I’m awkward, and being shy kind of goes along with that, and I didn’t mean to stare, either. I don’t even have a good excuse. I hope you’re not pissed at me. I mean—you know. Not angry.”</p><p>“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you seriously need to chill out.”</p><p>He’d heard that one before. Usually from MJ or May. Sometimes Ned.</p><p>Peter nodded. “You’re right. Sorry.”</p><p>Bucky threw an arm around his shoulder. “Seriously. Just relax, Pete. Try not to think about everything so much. Save it for the schoolwork.”</p><p>“Easier said than done.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Bucky allowed. “I promise you, if you actually pissed me off, I’d tell you. If you were awkward enough to need an intervention, or whatever, I’d tell you.”</p><p>“So until then, just assume things are good?” Peter guessed.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Peter ducked his head. “Thanks again for the jacket. It’s nice.”</p><p>Peter was thrilled that Bucky still had an arm around him. That had to mean something, too. Didn’t it?</p><p>Bucky took his arm back after a moment, and Peter could still feel the weight of it. He wished he belonged to Bucky. Then he could ask him to keep his arm there. Maybe he could ask that anyway. Put himself out there. The worst Bucky could say was no.</p><p>Peter willed himself to find the courage to say something that would make Bucky put his arm back around him, but as they edged closer and closer to where their classmates sat. It looked like the teachers were starting another headcount and preparing to head back to the tents. The moment was gone.</p><p>Tony and Sam joined them where they stood.</p><p>“Where have you two been?” Sam asked.</p><p>Peter was about to answer, but Bucky answered first. “None of your business.”</p><p>Tony smirked. “Nice jacket, Peter.”</p><p>“Thanks. It’s Bucky’s.”</p><p>“Duh.”</p><p>Bucky glanced at him and smiled. “Next year, I’m personally packing your bag. First on the list, winter coat.”</p><p>Peter wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Did it mean Bucky was irritated that he’d had to give up his jacket, or did it mean that he was anticipating they’d still be friends and go on the trip again?</p><p>“Second on the list, a flask,” Sam hinted. “I don’t mind sharing this time, but I don’t give second chances.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Peter said. “I’ll try to remember.”</p><p>“If you don’t, Bucky will share,” Tony said. “Right?”</p><p>Bucky nodded his assent, and then kicked Tony in the leg as soon as his attention was elsewhere.</p><p>Peter snorted. Idiots.</p><p>“Speaking of booze,” Bucky said quietly while they made their way up the bath, following the rest of their classmates. “You guys mind if we save it for tomorrow night instead? I heard Coach say they’re doing an 8AM wakeup call for a stupid scavenger hunt, and I’m not into doing it hungover.”</p><p>“Aww, fuck,” Sam complained. “Yeah, man. Definitely tomorrow.”</p><p>Tony pursed his lips. “I’m down for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Peter complained in jest. “No way I’m waiting until tomorrow. I really had my heart set on getting wasted."</p><p>Bucky slung an arm around him again. “Don’t worry, Pete, you’ll get to have your fun.”</p><p>Peter heard Sam whisper something to Tony, but he couldn’t quite make out what it was. All he knew was that both Tony and Sam got told to fuck off by Bucky.</p><p>“Are they always like this?” Peter whispered.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You poor thing.”</p><p>“I know.” Bucky pouted. “Good thing I have you here.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Definitely. I really don’t know what you would’ve done.”</p><p>Bucky grinned. “Me either.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They were back at the tents in no time, and Peter was relieved the guys had decided to forego the drinking because he was exhausted.</p><p>Peter ducked into the tent first since he was situated all the way at the back and got straight to preparing for bed. Since they were roughing it in the wilderness, there wasn’t much to his nighttime routine. He brushed his teeth and did a complicated spitting and rinsing maneuver with two water bottles, one empty and one full.</p><p>He thought he might’ve been made fun of for that, since he didn’t know how into camping Tony, Bucky, and Sam were, but they were all brushing their teeth as well, mostly in the same way since they didn’t want to walk all the way to the bathroom building.</p><p>Peter used the boys’ distraction to his advantage and quickly switched his jeans out for a pair of pyjama pants. He was still chilled, so he was loathe to take Bucky’s jacket off and return it to him, but he had a long-sleeve shirt and a pullover to replace it, and that would suffice.</p><p>“Here’s your jacket back,” Peter said once Bucky was settled into his sleeping bag. “Thanks, again.”</p><p>Bucky accepted it but set it down right between his and Peter’s blankets—they were an inch away from overlapping. “I’ll keep it here for you, in case you need it in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“What, it gets colder?” Peter asked in disbelief.</p><p>Tony looked over at him. “Yeah, might even rain too.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Peter complained. “I’m already frozen.”</p><p>Bucky smiled sympathetically. He looked like he was about to open his mouth to say something, but Sam beat him to it. “What did you expect? We’re barely a week into May.”</p><p>“I—I don’t know. I’ve never been camping before. I wasn’t even sure I’d like it, but—”</p><p>“Why’d you come on the trip then?” Tony asked.</p><p>To get closer to Bucky.</p><p>“Um, I don’t know. Try something new I guess.”</p><p>Bucky nodded. “That makes sense.”</p><p>Tony wasn’t done with him, though. “Does MJ also not like camping?”</p><p>Peter frowned. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Tony mused.</p><p>“I guess?” Peter had no idea what Tony was getting at.</p><p>“Dude, where are you going with this?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky added. “Who cares?”</p><p>“No, it’s nothing,” Tony said. “I just think it’s funny that MJ asked me for permission slips last minute when I’ve been on her for weeks trying to get her to go. You don’t like camping, she’s told me repeatedly she despises camping, and I doubt Leeds is a big fan, either.”</p><p>Peter chewed on his lip.</p><p>“So I guess, I’m just wondering.” Tony paused for emphasis. “Why the change of heart.”</p><p>“He already said he wanted to try something new, jackass,” Bucky said. “Are you deaf?”</p><p>Peter realized that Tony wasn’t trying to expose him, he was trying to get intel on MJ. “Tony, if you’re asking me if MJ decided to come on this trip for you, I can’t help you. If you like her so much, you should tell her straight up, instead of hinting around.”</p><p>Tony glared. “I have been trying. She avoids me.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, maybe you’re trying too hard. It’s starting to look like harassment. Maybe you should back off for a while and let her come to you.”</p><p>Bucky raised his eyebrows at Peter and then turned to Tony. “I think he might have a point.”</p><p>Sam laughed. “I’ve been telling him that all year.”</p><p>Tony waved them off. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m not going to make any promises, but in my experience, MJ is sort of like a cat. Very subtle.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Interesting. Continue.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I don’t know. What else can I say?”</p><p>Tony held his hands up. “Anything.”</p><p>“I think,” Peter began, “if things don’t change by the end of the year, or if she legitimately tells you to stop, I wouldn’t keep pushing.” Peter wasn’t a fan of being so forward, or having the spotlight on him, but he was acting with MJ’s best interests at heart. If she and Tony couldn’t stop dancing around each other, and he could help sort everything out, he was willing to give Tony the advice he needed.</p><p>“So what should I do tomorrow? How should I act?”</p><p>Peter laughed.</p><p>“It’s not funny,” Tony said.</p><p>“Sorry. I just—I just can’t believe you’re asking me for dating advice. I have like a zero IQ in that area.”</p><p>“I know,” Tony agreed, “but you’re the MJ whisperer. I need this.”</p><p>Peter glanced at Bucky for back up. The older boy was just watching him with an amused expression. Sam seemed to be interested too. It felt unexpectedly good to have everybody’s attention, to be valuable to them instead of the loser freshman holding them back.</p><p>“Honestly, you should ignore her tomorrow,” Peter said. “Like, all day.”</p><p>“What? Girls hate being ignored.”</p><p>“Everyone hates being ignored,” Peter corrected, “but yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to do?”</p><p>“If I’m right, she’ll probably keep looking around for you and wonder why you’re not talking to her, or she might not even care. Either way, you’ll know where you stand.”</p><p>Bucky nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense actually.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. “You guys are stupid. Why not just go up to her and flat out ask her out?”</p><p>“Because she’ll think he’s joking or making fun of her,” Peter said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Tony, you flirt with everyone,” Bucky said. “How do you expect her to know she’s any different?”</p><p>“Because I follow her around like a pathetic idiot,” Tony admitted. “It’s getting embarrassing.”</p><p>Peter giggled. “Why don’t you just tell her that?”</p><p>“Will you put in a good word for me?”</p><p>Peter deliberated. “I will if you’re serious.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Okay, but I have to say I don’t even know for sure if she feels the same way. She’s pretty secretive. Actually, I feel like I shouldn’t have even said anything to begin with. I don’t want to talk behind her back.”</p><p>“We won’t tell,” Bucky promised.</p><p>Peter nodded gratefully.</p><p>“And thanks by the way,” Tony muttered.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Super,” Sam said, “now can we go the fuck to sleep? I have an appointment in two hours.”</p><p>Peter pressed his hands to his cheeks. They were burning hot. Consequence from being grilled by Tony and from being watched by Bucky for so long.</p><p>He wondered if he had sounded smart. Maybe he sounded like an idiot, matchmaker wannabe. Maybe he really shouldn’t have said anything. Would MJ be pissed that he’d spoken so freely about her behind her back? He didn’t think he’d said anything condemning. He was just trying to help his friends get together. Just like MJ had helped him by suggesting they go on the trip. It seemed like it was working out so far. Bucky was smiling at him.</p><p>Peter tucked himself into his sleeping bag and curled up as best as he could in the confines of the material. He started off facing the back of the tent and away from his tentmates, but then he felt weird not being able to tell if anyone was looking at him, so he rolled back to face Bucky.</p><p>Peter’s stomach flipped when he realized he was now face to face with Bucky. They were mere inches apart, and Bucky’s jacket was right there for the taking. Peter couldn’t help but look at Bucky’s face, and it was safe since his eyes were closed. Peter was immensely grateful that the tent had a plastic window for a ceiling that allowed moonlight to pour in.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes blinked open.</p><p>Peter couldn’t just look away or close his eyes and pretend he had been sleeping. He’d totally been caught, and he had to accept it.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispered.</p><p>“What’s up?” Bucky’s teeth where so white they practically glowed in the dark.</p><p>“I can’t sleep,” Peter admitted.</p><p>“Me either.”</p><p>Peter smiled.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“I keep thinking about MJ and Tony,” Peter said. “Wondering if I said too much. If I betrayed her trust.”</p><p>“No way.” Bucky’s face was serious. “You were perfect.”</p><p>Peter’s mouth popped open. Perfect?</p><p>“Really?” Peter asked. “I don’t want anyone to be mad at me.”</p><p>Bucky licked his lips. “It either works, and they get together, or it doesn’t work, but you tried your best to make everybody happy, and it is what it is. I wouldn’t worry about it.”</p><p>“But,” Bucky added. “I think it’ll work.”</p><p>“Or, MJ is serious about not liking Tony, and I’m helping him bug her.”</p><p>Bucky grinned. “You told him to back off if it doesn’t work soon. You covered your bases.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Okay. If you say so. I trust your opinion.”</p><p>“Good because—”</p><p>“Will you two shut up?” Sam hissed.</p><p>It had the opposite effect on Peter and Bucky; they started convulsing with laughter. Peter could barely breathe he was laughing so hard.</p><p>Somehow they managed to fall asleep after all of the excitement. Peter only woke up once when Sam accidentally shone his phone’s flashlight the wrong way while trying to sneak out. The tent was flooded with light, and Peter felt relieved to see Bucky and Tony still fast asleep next to him. Sam was the only one leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next thing Peter knew, it was morning. The 8AM wakeup call for the scavenger hunt was not pleasant. Peter mashed his eyelids together, desperately wishing he could just stay in his cozy position for the rest of the day.</p><p>“Fuck,” Bucky groaned.</p><p>“I know,” Sam and Tony said together.</p><p>Peter sat up more than reluctantly. His fatigue left his body in a rush when he realized he was holding Bucky’s jacket. He checked to see if Bucky had noticed.</p><p>He had. “I knew you’d need it.”</p><p>Peter averted his gaze. He’d been caught cuddling with Bucky’s jacket like it was a stuffed animal. But, wait, Bucky wasn’t mad about it. He seemed pleased.</p><p>“Like I said. You’re an expert camper. Kind of psychic too.”</p><p>Bucky smiled at him.</p><p>The sounds of everybody else on the campsite waking up filled the tent, and it was time to make their way to the showers and bathrooms.</p><p>Peter was grateful for some real privacy. He needed a few minutes to himself in the shower stall to work off all of his pent-up desire from sleeping next to the hottest guy on the planet. He was amazed at his self restraint. If he’d been weaker, he would’ve pounced on Bucky in the middle of the night for sure. He hadn’t, though, and he was proud of that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The scavenger hunt started off boring, but eventually Peter found his rhythm, and he made it his duty to make sure he pulled his weight. By the end of it, he’d solved almost all of the clues himself.</p><p>His competitive streak would have made an appearance if he’d been in another group, but it was imperative for him to impress Bucky which gave him extra incentive to be on the top of his game. He wanted to be somebody that Bucky wanted around.</p><p>“Pete, you’re totally coming with us next year,” Sam said, mussing up Peter’s hair playfully. “You’re a genius.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Tony said, holding his hand up for a high-five.</p><p>Bucky tucked him under his arm. “See, told you you wouldn’t hold us back.”</p><p>“Thanks, guys.” Peter ducked his head. “It was nothing.”</p><p>Tony gestured to the fake crowns Ms. Warren had bestowed on each of them for having won. “Do these look like nothing?”</p><p>Peter raised his eyebrows. “They’re from the dollar store.” What he really meant was, who cared about the crowns when he had Bucky’s arm around him <em>again</em>?</p><p>“Buck, this one’s hard to please.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Hope you know what you’re doing.”</p><p>Peter giggled when Bucky told Tony to fuck off for like the twentieth time that day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the evening was more of the same. They ate hamburgers and hotdogs like the day before, and again, Mr. Harrington inflicted his acoustic stylings on the unfortunate campers. One of the main differences was that Peter didn’t get cold again since Bucky had been letting him wear his jacket all day. Peter wondered if he could get away with taking it home with him as a token.</p><p>After a long day, Peter was eager to get back to the tent and drink with his friends like they’d originally planned for the day before.</p><p>Peter tried to keep up with Tony and Sam’s fast pace back to the tent, but he wasn’t as quick on his feet.</p><p>“Bucky, it’s cool. I know I’m slowing you down. You can go ahead, and I’ll meet you there.”</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you? Buddy system.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “You’re a real gentleman, you know that?”</p><p>“That’s the idea.”</p><p>Peter could only feign being annoyed for so long when he was actually grateful for Bucky’s companionship. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank me.”</p><p>“Yes I do. You’re a track star, and you’re at the back of the group because I’m slow.”</p><p>“I could carry you. We’d get to the tent faster that way. What do you say?”</p><p>“Um, maybe next time?” Peter squeaked.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Finally,” Tony scoffed when Bucky and Peter arrived. “I was about to send out a search party.”</p><p>“I know,” Tony added, waving Bucky away. “Fuck off.”</p><p>“You read my mind,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Ready then, boys?” Tony asked, producing a flask from his back pocket.</p><p>Peter sat cross-legged on his sleeping bag. “I guess so.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit,” Sam teased.</p><p>Bucky took a sip from his flask and handed it to Peter.</p><p>Peter grabbed it from Bucky’s hands and followed suit. It burned something awful, and he tried to hide it, but the guys weren’t convinced.</p><p>“Basically moonshine, am I right?” Sam asked. “If you want something more refined, let me know.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “Let <em>me </em>know. This is a fifty-year-old scotch.” He held up his own flask which looked like it had diamonds on it. Peter wasn’t totally sure, though.</p><p>“I’m sure it all tastes the same. Gross.”</p><p>Peter amended his statement quickly. “No offense, Bucky. I mean, obviously I don’t mean your alcohol is gross. It’s me. I don’t have like a refined palate. I’m not a connoisseur.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled. “Remember what we talked about yesterday?”</p><p>Peter remembered it very well. He needed to chill.</p><p>“Yes. Sorry.”</p><p>“I’m intrigued,” Tony said. “You and our freshman friend have inside jokes now? Do divulge.”</p><p>“It’s an inside joke,” Peter said. “We can’t tell you.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re breaking my heart. What am I gonna do now that I don’t know whatever dumb shit you two were talking about yesterday?”</p><p>Bucky punched Sam in the arm.</p><p>“Jackass,” Sam said easily.</p><p>“Jerk.”</p><p>“Boring,” Tony butted in. “Let’s play a game.”</p><p>Peter was down for a game, but they’d just been told it was lights out. Could they play a game quietly?</p><p>“Won’t a game be loud?” Peter asked.</p><p>“I thought you might ask that,” Tony said smugly. “Luckily, I brought this.” He held up a small silver ball and pressed it. It glowed blue for a moment and then the glow was expanding outwards until it enveloped them. “It’s a military grade soundproofer. Compliments of Stark Industries.”</p><p>“Sick,” Peter commented appreciatively.</p><p>Bucky nodded in agreement. “Hell yeah. That’s awesome.”</p><p>Sam took the opportunity to test it by screaming at the top of his lungs. He cut off the sound after a few seconds and waited. Nothing but crickets from outside.</p><p>Peter giggled uncontrollably. He probably would’ve anyway, but that gulp of vodka Bucky had provided him with was sitting pleasantly in his gut like a warm, fuzzy ball. He was in an excellent mood.</p><p>“What are we gonna play this time?” Bucky asked. He was lying back on his own sleeping bag with one hand under his head while the other held his flask.</p><p>Peter had a perfect view since Bucky’s bag was right next to his. He was close enough to reach out and run his finger along the gap between Bucky’s hoodie and his waistband. He felt like if he had even one more sip in him, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. Maybe he should take up drinking if it made everything so magically easy.</p><p>“Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever hybrid,” Tony declared.</p><p>Bucky addressed Peter directly. “You know how to play?”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “I know truth or dare, but not the other one.”</p><p>“One person asks a question, everyone else answers it. You don’t answer, you drink,” Bucky explained.</p><p>“Oh okay, that sounds simple.”</p><p>“It can be,” Bucky said, “unless you embarrass easily.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Bucky grinned at Peter like he knew exactly how much of an issue that was about to be.</p><p>“Okay, let’s start,” Peter suggested. “I’ll ask last, so I can see what kind of questions are allowed.”</p><p>“I’ll go first,” Sam volunteered. “How many times a day do you jack off?”</p><p>“Dude,” Bucky complained. “You hit us with that right out of the gate?”</p><p>Sam shrugged. “What’d you expect, ‘What’s your favourite colour?’”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Bucky said even though he was smiling.</p><p>Peter was having a crisis. He was definitely going to be drinking a lot if those were the kind of questions on the menu. Alcohol poisoning would be worth it, if it meant Bucky wouldn’t learn his freaky secrets. It occurred to him that maybe he might get to find out freaky secrets of Bucky’s. If he even had any.</p><p>Tony answered without flinching. “Twice a day minimum.”</p><p>Peter put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.</p><p>“What?” Tony demanded. “You don’t approve?”</p><p>Sam smirked. “I bet he doesn’t even—”</p><p>“Sorry,” Peter said.</p><p>Bucky looked at him curiously. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Those are rookie numbers,” Peter explained.</p><p>Bucky and Sam laughed, holding their hands out for Peter to smack.</p><p>Tony glowered. “I said minimum.”</p><p>Peter shrugged.</p><p>Bucky was still laughing when he answered. “I was gonna say my number, but now I’m scared Peter’s going to make fun of me.”</p><p>“Yeah, what a bully,” Tony teased.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Seriously, I didn’t mean to be mean.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head. “I’m kidding. Once a day, sometimes more, sometimes less.”</p><p>“Less?” Sam asked. “How’s that work?”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, I know,” Tony said. “You’re into denial and edging, aren’t you?”</p><p>Bucky shrugged. “I’m not answering anything unless it’s an official game question.”</p><p>Peter wanted to explode. This new information was crucial to his entire existence. Fuck, how was he going to get through the rest of the game without popping a boner? Bucky had kinks of his own?</p><p>“I’ll go next,” Tony said.</p><p>Peter was relieved to have been skipped. It was funny laughing at Tony, but it wouldn’t be so funny when he had to disclose his numbers. He considered lying, but he wanted to play fair.</p><p>“Wait.” Bucky held up his hand. “Peter didn’t answer.”</p><p>Damn.</p><p>Peter shot Bucky an accusatory look.</p><p>Bucky only batted his eyelashes in response.</p><p>Sam rubbed his hands together. “This should be good.”</p><p>Tony looked curious too. “Out with it.”</p><p>Peter wanted to chicken out and drink, but it couldn’t be that bad. The guys were nice enough and wouldn’t make fun of him too bad. Right? “Um, like six?”</p><p>“Six times a day?” Sam raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Sometimes,” Peter squeaked. “It depends.”</p><p>Bucky was staring at him now.</p><p>“Jesus, have you today?” Tony wondered. “It’s gotta be really hard not having any privacy. No wonder you hate camping.”</p><p>“You don’t have to answer,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Quiet, Bucky,” Sam said. “Let him answer if he wants.”</p><p>Peter was mortified. “Um, in the shower? Didn’t you guys?”</p><p>“Sam probably doesn’t have anything left,” Tony hinted. “He was with Wanda for hours last night.”</p><p>Sam shrugged. “I don’t kiss and tell.”</p><p>Peter glanced at Bucky. “Can we go to the next question?”</p><p>Bucky nodded.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Tony agreed. “My turn.”</p><p>Peter hoped it was less embarrassing than Sam’s question.</p><p>“If you had to do one teacher, who would it be?”</p><p>Sam cringed. “Define ‘do’.”</p><p>Tony deliberated. “You’re both naked, and you—”</p><p>“Okay, never mind.” Sam held his hand up.</p><p>“By the way,” Bucky said to Peter, “if you can’t pick someone, or like on the last question, if you had said none, you have to drink. You have to give a real answer.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony added. “No getting out of it unless you drink.”</p><p>Sam drank for his response. “I’m loyal to my girl.”</p><p>Bucky groaned before giving in. “Damn it. I guess Harrington.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes flashed to Bucky’s. So he did like guys. Good to know.</p><p>“You?” Tony pointed at Peter.</p><p>“Actually, my answer’s the same as Bucky’s.”</p><p>Tony scoffed. “You guys have the hots for Harrington?”</p><p>Sam was shaking his head in disgust.</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s always been nice. Plus, he’s tall.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Tony said. “Very interesting.”</p><p>Peter couldn’t bring himself to look at anybody. It was the first time he was admitting to liking guys in front of Bucky. Sam and Tony already knew, but this was different. It felt like a step.</p><p>“My turn,” Bucky announced.</p><p>Peter finally looked up.</p><p>“What kind of porn do you watch? Kinks, categories. Whatever.”</p><p>Peter’s jaw dropped. No way in hell he was ever disclosing that. “Can I borrow someone’s flask, please?”</p><p>“Just answer,” Tony directed. “Guarantee it’s not worse than anything I’ve starred in.”</p><p>Peter snorted at that. “I’m telling MJ.”</p><p>“Joking.” Tony held his hands up.</p><p>“I’m serious,” Peter insisted. “I don’t really want to answer that question. Sorry.”</p><p>“Damn, must be perverted,” Sam said. “I really wanna know now.”</p><p>“Same,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Take a sip of this, Pete,” Tony suggested.</p><p>Peter glanced at Bucky. He didn’t mean to, but he felt like he needed a bit of encouragement. He found it; Bucky smiled at him and nodded once. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Peter took a careful sip. It burned considerably less than Bucky’s stuff, but it didn’t have the same effect on him. It wasn’t as special as sharing with Bucky was. “It’s good. Seriously, though. I can’t really tell the difference.”</p><p>Peter looked at Bucky again who now had a flush on his cheeks. Perfection.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Sam said to Bucky. “He must really like you to lie through his teeth like that.”</p><p>Peter didn’t acknowledge that. Of course he liked Bucky, but he had been serious about not really noticing the difference between Tony’s and Bucky’s drinks. He wasn’t sure what Bucky would have to say about Sam’s comment.</p><p>Peter knew that two shots wasn’t exactly a lot of booze, but he’d never drunk before, and he was on the smaller side, so it was already hitting him. As far as he could tell, Bucky, Tony, and Sam had been sipping between questions. They seemed fine, but their cheeks were all red, and Bucky couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p>“Come on,” Bucky urged Tony and Sam. “Answer.”</p><p>Peter looked at Bucky sheepishly. He felt guilty for not answering. He hoped Bucky wouldn’t take it personally or feel like his question had been stupid. It was just that there was no way Peter was telling anyone he liked watersports. Not even MJ or Ned knew, and they’d talked about porn before. Peter played this one close to the chest.</p><p>Sam started to drink under the guise of having a girlfriend, but Tony smacked him. “I know for a fact you watch it. Answer.”</p><p>Sam sighed. “For your information, Wanda’s cool with it.”</p><p>Tony shrugged. “Spill.”</p><p>Peter was more focused on Bucky who was now sitting up straight instead of lying down. He really wanted to touch Bucky’s hair.</p><p>“You have nice hair.”</p><p>Peter figured he should be embarrassed for having said that, but he wasn’t. He didn’t even know if Bucky had heard him for sure until he looked at him with a smile.</p><p>“So do you.”</p><p>Peter could’ve floated away like a balloon.</p><p>“You have nice eyes, too,” Peter said. He couldn’t stop himself. Bucky was right there, looking beautiful and perfect. Was he just supposed to pretend he wasn’t affected?</p><p>Bucky took another sip from his flask. “What else?”</p><p>Peter could’ve continued, listed every single thing about Bucky, but somewhere in his brain he knew he should shut up.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“I’m going to start calling you Little Red Riding Hood,” Tony teased.</p><p>Peter looked at Tony with a frown. He hadn’t realized Tony and Sam had been listening to him talk to Bucky. “What?”</p><p>Sam started laughing. “What big eyes you have.”</p><p>“The better to see you with,” Tony finished.</p><p>“What big teeth you have,” Sam added.</p><p>“The better to eat you with!”</p><p>Peter didn’t feel like floating anymore. He’d gone too far with the compliments, and now Bucky knew the truth. He couldn’t even blame Tony and Sam for teasing him about it, either; he’d been so obvious and cringey. What else would he have said if Tony hadn’t intervened. Maybe drinking wasn’t such a good idea.</p><p>Peter wondered when Bucky was going to join in and start teasing him too.</p><p>Bucky started speaking, but it wasn’t to make fun of him.</p><p>“Tony, what do you think MJ’s going to say when she finds out you’re being a total dick to her best friend?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Tony complained. “He loves pop culture references. It’s a joke.”</p><p>Peter studied his hands, hoping if he looked at them hard enough, he could be transported away from the conversation. When that didn’t work, he turned his attention to the zipper of the tent, calculating the distance he’d have to traverse to escape.</p><p>“Nah,” Sam said, “Bucky’s right. Chill out.”</p><p>Tony sighed. “Okay, fine. My bad.”</p><p>Peter managed to look up. The alcohol hadn’t completely worn off, but he felt a little less drunk than he had a minute before. Apparently, humiliation was the best cure.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Peter said.</p><p>“Why are you sorry?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“They’re right,” Peter admitted. “I was saying weird stuff to you. I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>Bucky inclined his head and looked to Tony and Sam again. “Game’s over.”</p><p>Sam nodded. “Copy that. Later.”</p><p>Tony at least seemed genuine when he apologized a second time.</p><p>“It’s cool. I know you were just having fun,” Peter said. “I didn’t mean to ruin the game.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head when he said that. “Don’t.”</p><p>“Can you find somewhere to be?” Bucky turned to Tony.</p><p>“If Peter’s advice to ignore MJ all day worked, then probably.”</p><p>Peter huffed. He was pretty confident it had worked judging by the miserable expression MJ had worn on her face all day.</p><p>Tony smiled. “You know, I didn’t get to answer what kind of porn I watch. If you’re curious—”</p><p>“Just go,” Bucky said. “Tell us tomorrow.”</p><p>Tony laughed and left the tent. “Have fun, you crazy kids.”</p><p>Peter couldn’t decide if he was relieved or terrified to be left alone with Bucky.</p><p>“I’m—”</p><p>“You—”</p><p>Peter ducked his head and kept quiet, so Bucky could speak.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“I’m…embarrassed.”</p><p>Bucky moved to sit on Peter’s sleeping bag with him. “It’s okay.”</p><p>“No,” Peter disagreed. “I was saying things I shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“You keep saying that,” Bucky said, “but I don’t really see the problem.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why shouldn’t you say that you like the way I look?”</p><p>“Well I—You—I can’t—” Peter took a steadying breath. “Because I don’t mean it as a friend.”</p><p>Bucky didn’t say anything, and Peter seized the opportunity to ramble.</p><p>“Sam and Tony knew that, and it was my own fault for getting carried away. I didn’t expect two sips to affect me like that… I just wanted to compliment you because you deserve it, but I shouldn’t have said it in front of them, and I shouldn’t have said it since you don’t feel the same.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head. “What makes you think I don’t like you the same way?”</p><p>“You’re popular and—”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Peter groaned. Was Bucky really going to torture him like this? Make him say it?</p><p>“You’re literally the hottest person I’ve ever seen in my entire life,” Peter blurted. “You’re smart, and nice, and funny. Everyone loves you, and I thought maybe you were paying them off, or sold your soul, or something because nobody can be that perfect without paying a price, but now that I know you…Like I said, you deserve the compliments.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Peter tacked on. “I know it’s creepy.”</p><p>Was Bucky Barnes blushing?</p><p>“Tell me how you really feel,” Bucky said.</p><p>Peter was confused for a split second before Bucky leaned forward and kissed him.</p><p>
  <em>This is the best day of my life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What about yesterday when you saw Bucky’s dick?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahhh. Tie? </em>
</p><p>Peter was no longer content just to sit there. He pushed his face forward, hoping to increase the contact between him and Bucky. He miscalculated the force he was exerting, and Bucky actually had to move back.</p><p>The sudden movement made him fall back onto the sleeping bag. Peter went with it and fell with Bucky. It left him on top, straddling the older boy’s body.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Peter wondered. “Am I too heavy?”</p><p>Bucky just pulled Peter closer in response. They were lying flush against each other, and Peter was hyperaware of his own hardness probably stabbing Bucky in the hip. He was embarrassed until he realized Bucky was in the same boat.</p><p>Peter didn’t know how to tell if he was good at making out or what, but he was enjoying himself, and Bucky kept going, so it had to have been good for him.</p><p>Peter groaned into Bucky’s mouth, enjoying the taste of the alcohol they’d been sharing. It tasted much better this way, mixed with Bucky’s own flavour.</p><p>After a few minutes, Peter stopped being able to taste the vodka.</p><p>Peter didn’t have use of his hands since they were supporting him and keeping him upright, but Bucky had use of his. He used them well, running them all along Peter’s body, squeezing his ass.</p><p>When that was no longer enough, Bucky grabbed Peter’s ass harder and ground their bodies together.</p><p>Peter rutted against Bucky’s body shamelessly. He wanted to take it further but didn’t know how. He didn’t know what Bucky wanted.</p><p>“What should I do?” Peter pulled away. “Do you want me to do more?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes.” Bucky jerked his hips up against Peter’s body.</p><p>“What?” Peter pressed. “Tell me.”</p><p>“Hold that thought, okay? I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“What?” Peter blinked. “Why? Where are you going?”</p><p>“Gotta take a piss,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Oh.” Peter licked his lips. There was no way he was letting that go.</p><p>“I know,” Bucky groaned. “Bad timing.”</p><p>“N-no, not at all,” Peter said. “We got all night, right? Heh.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Peter nodded and got off of Bucky. It was painful to see him still lying there, hard, and unable to do anything about it. Bucky was making him wait. Peter was tired of waiting.</p><p>Bucky stood up, and Peter was pleasantly reminded of their height difference.</p><p>He headed to the entrance of the tent, and Peter didn’t think twice before following him.</p><p>“I’ll only be a second,” Bucky whispered. “Seriously.”</p><p>“But the buddy system,” Peter insisted.</p><p>Bucky smiled. “You just want to stare at my dick again, don’t you?”</p><p>“I don’t have a good answer,” Peter admitted.</p><p>“Come on,” Bucky conceded. “I’ll let you watch.”</p><p>Peter swallowed. How much did Bucky know? How much had he guessed at? Did Bucky have kinks beyond the orgasm denial and edging he’d alluded to before?</p><p>Peter almost fell twice trying to navigate the woods, even though Bucky was holding his hand. It wasn’t pitch black, thanks to the moon directly overhead, but it wasn’t the same as walking in daylight, either.</p><p>They stopped just past the first group of trees, but Bucky didn’t seem in any rush to actually piss. He kept his hold on Peter’s hand and used his free hand to wrap around Peter’s back and pull them back together.</p><p>Kissing felt a little different when they were standing up, and Bucky’s body was noticeably warm against his when they were outside in the chilly air. Inside, they’d felt the same temperature.</p><p>Peter was breathless and had to stop kissing after a moment. He rested his head against Bucky’s chest and took a second to gather himself.</p><p>One moment was all he needed to get an idea.</p><p>Peter knelt onto the ground in front of Bucky before he could lose his nerve. He was pleased to see that Bucky was still hard. He reached forward slowly to feel it for himself.</p><p>Bucky reached down to thread his fingers through Peter’s hair.</p><p>Peter took that as permission. He tugged Bucky’s pants down just enough to free his cock, wincing in sympathy for how cold the air must feel on the sensitive area. He solved the problem by taking Bucky into his mouth.</p><p>“God,” Bucky groaned. “Oh fuck.”</p><p>The words went straight to Peter’s dick. He had always suspected he had a secret talent for giving blowjobs, but he’d never had occasion to prove it.</p><p>Peter could take Bucky all the way to the back of his throat, but he couldn’t keep him there for too long. He tried, though.</p><p>Peter wondered if he was enjoying it more than Bucky himself. It was just that Bucky was so fucking perfect, and he tasted salty and sexy. The feeling of his hands roaming over his body when they were in the tent was something Peter wouldn’t soon forget, and now those same hands were in his hair, pulling and scratching, and Peter just wanted to make him feel good. He wanted to make Bucky come.</p><p>Bucky moaned again, and Peter wondered if he was about to get his wish.</p><p>“W-wait, Peter. Fuck. Stop,” Bucky whispered.</p><p>Bucky was stopping him again?</p><p>Peter pulled off. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. Nothing at all.”</p><p>Peter felt smug now that he knew that Bucky’s voice was low and sultry when he was getting his dick sucked. He wondered how many other people knew that. The other people who were nothing special…</p><p>“Then wha—”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Bucky said, sounding wrecked. “I just really have to pee.”</p><p>This again?</p><p>“Go then,” Peter said.</p><p>Bucky nodded once and went to step away. He’d misunderstood.</p><p>Peter grabbed his arm before he could get too far.</p><p>Bucky still wasn’t getting it.</p><p>“Go,” Peter encouraged.</p><p>Peter regretted saying anything when Bucky didn’t respond. It was “you have nice eyes” all over again. Bucky probably thought he was a fucking freak. But he’d been the one to tell Peter he could watch.</p><p>Peter decided to help him along.</p><p>“You said I could watch,” Peter explained. “The thing is…”</p><p>“This is why you wouldn’t answer the question,” Bucky realized. “This is your thing.”</p><p>Peter sort of wanted to run away, but Bucky’s dick was still out, and that had to be a good sign.</p><p>“It’s cool if you don’t want to. I didn’t mean to be so intense about it. I just—if you want to go and come back, I’ll still finish the other thing.” Peter hoped that made at least a little bit of sense.</p><p>“I just want to be clear,” Bucky said. The husky voice was back and making Peter even harder than he was. “You’re asking me to go on you, right? I’m not losing my mind?”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m asking you.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Peter felt like that accurately summed things up. “You don’t have to.”</p><p>“No, that’s not—I’m trying to think,” Bucky admitted almost shyly.</p><p>“I guess Tony was right about the quiet ones,” Peter tried to joke. “We’re secret freaks.”</p><p>“Freak isn’t the word I’d use.” Bucky cradled Peter’s head with one hand and used the other to stroke his dick.</p><p>Peter wasn’t sure what Bucky’s goal was. Was he actually going to piss, or just finish on his face? At this point, Peter didn’t care. He just wanted something.</p><p>“What word would you use?” Peter squeaked right as Bucky nudged at his lips with the tip of his cock.</p><p>“Hot.”</p><p>Peter was throbbing in his pants.</p><p>“Please,” Peter begged. “Please do it.”</p><p>“I will. Gotta concentrate.”</p><p>Peter grinned.</p><p>“Where do you want it?”</p><p>“Anywhere but the eyes. I’ve never actually done it before, so—”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Always wanted to.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Bucky asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“If I don’t like it, we’ll just stop. I want to try, though.”</p><p>“Me too,” Buck said. “Oh, shit.”</p><p>The first splash went straight into Peter’s mouth. It was impossibly hot in every sense of the word. It didn’t taste good, and it didn’t taste bad. It just tasted.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Bucky breathed.</p><p>Peter kept his eyes opened, so he wouldn’t miss any of it.</p><p>He closed his mouth after he’d had enough. Bucky took the hint to move along and aimed at his chest.</p><p>“Well?” Bucky asked. His expression was dazed, and he was still going, so Peter knew he was enjoying it.</p><p>Peter didn’t have a word for how turned on he was. He rubbed himself through his pants and groaned. Bucky’s stream had already soaked his shirt, and the piss was cooling while it ran down to his jeans. It felt better when it was hot, and Bucky seemed to understand that, so he moved his aim to hit Peter’s dick directly.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Peter whined.</p><p>“Fuck,” Bucky encouraged. “Are you gonna come?”</p><p>Peter nodded weakly, his eyes squeezing shut. He rubbed at his jeans faster and harder.</p><p>“Bucky,” Peter said. “Please.”</p><p>Peter felt Bucky’s stream cut off. Bucky gripped the back of his head with more purpose, and Peter opened his mouth without needing to be asked.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” Bucky mused.</p><p>Peter was so close, and all he needed was for Bucky to let go. He sucked Bucky hard while he thrust his hips against his hand.</p><p>Peter swirled his tongue around Bucky in deliberate loops, and it sent both of them closer to the edge.</p><p>“Oh,” Bucky grunted. “Y-y-yeah, fuck, Peter.”</p><p>The desperation in Bucky’s voice urged Peter on, and he forced himself to keep his lips tight around his shaft, so he could finish him properly.</p><p>He was rewarded for his work. Bucky’s hips jerked forward, and he was spilling into Peter’s mouth with a low moan.</p><p>The taste of Bucky’s come in his mouth was the only thing Peter could even focus on. He’d wanted nothing but Bucky for the past several months, and now here he was.</p><p>Peter kept sucking through Bucky’s climax, making sure he swallowed everything down, and then at last, it was his turn. Peter blew his load into his boxers with Bucky’s dick still in his mouth. He made no sound but a whimper.</p><p>Bucky hauled Peter to his feet. “Wow, that was amazing.”</p><p>Peter agreed, but now the fantasy was over; he was cold and covered in piss in the middle of the woods, and he realized it had not been the brightest idea to do it on a school trip. Still, Bucky was right. It had been amazing.</p><p>“Let me jerk you off,” Bucky suggested.</p><p>“Oh, I um, I already—”</p><p>Bucky looked down hungrily. “You did?”</p><p>Peter nodded meekly.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Bucky asked. “You’re not saying anything.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Peter said quickly. “That was literally the best experience of my life. I don’t have words. I c-can’t think.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Really good,” Bucky clarified. He grabbed onto Peter’s hand.</p><p>“I’m kind of gross now, though.” Peter looked down at himself. “What am I gonna do?”</p><p>Bucky kept a hold of Peter. “Come on. We’ll sneak to the showers.”</p><p>“Can we grab new clothes first?”</p><p>“Oh, shit. Yeah. My bad.”</p><p>They walked as quietly as they could back to the tent, with Peter staying outside and out of sight. He wasn’t interested in being seen when he was soaked in piss.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Bucky whispered once he had the clothes.</p><p>It wasn’t too difficult to see the path since Mr. Harrington had taken care to wind lights around the trees flanking the path to the bathrooms, but it was eerie to roam the woods at night.</p><p> </p><p>Once they got to the showers, Peter couldn’t stop himself from seeking reassurance.</p><p>“Bucky?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you think I’m disgusting?”</p><p>“What?” Bucky said, his brows furrowing. “Of course not.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>They were in the light now, and Peter looked like a mess. Debris from the forest floor was stuck to his jeans, and his shirt was filthy as well. Not to mention the come in his pants.</p><p>“I would be a fucking asshole if I did that to you and judged you for it. All I care about is that you don’t regret it.”</p><p>“You don’t regret it, do you?” Bucky looked worried.</p><p>“Not at all,” Peter admitted. “It was better than I even imagined.”</p><p>Bucky grinned and ducked his head. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter said. “I mean, the clean up isn’t ideal, and maybe the time and place could’ve been better, but…yeah. Did you, you know, have a good time?”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life. So yeah, definitely.”</p><p>“Okay. Good.”</p><p>Bucky nodded. “Good.”</p><p>Peter swooned when Bucky kissed him on the forehead. It felt just as intimate as giving a blowjob had.</p><p>It might’ve been ridiculous that Peter was shy to be naked in front of Bucky considering what they’d just done, but that’s the way he felt.</p><p>In the light, it was obvious that Bucky’s dick was bigger, and he had a lot more muscle definition—not that it had ever been a question. Peter hoped Bucky wasn’t getting second thoughts at the sight of him.</p><p>“Damn,” Bucky commented once they were under the warm spray of the shower. “You really are hot, you know.”</p><p>“Stop.” Peter shook his head.</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>Peter didn’t answer; he didn’t want to argue.</p><p>“You’re cute when you blush,” Bucky added. “You do it all the time.”</p><p>“So, then I’m cute all the time?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Peter sighed. “I told you I’m awkward. Being constantly embarrassed kind of goes with the territory.”</p><p>“Well, I like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter felt much better after showering, even though the water didn’t stay warm for very long. Mostly it was the fact that Bucky had brought his jacket along, and he hadn’t let go of his hand since he’d put it on. Peter wondered what was going to happen if Tony and Sam were in the tent when they returned. What would Bucky say? Would he try to hide what had happened? One part of Peter’s brain wondered if Bucky was going to tell everybody, so they could tease him, but he knew that was ridiculous. Bucky was a good person, and he would never do that. Peter trusted him completely.</p><p>He was so busy worrying about getting caught by their tentmates that he forgot about the teachers.</p><p>“Shit. Harrington,” was all the warning he got before Bucky let go of his hand and before a light got shone on his face.</p><p>“Bucky, Peter,” Mr. Harrington greeted.</p><p>“Hi, sir,” Peter replied. He would handle this. Mr. Harrington adored him.</p><p>“What are you two doing lurking in the forest in the middle of the night?”</p><p>“I had to go to the bathroom,” Peter explained.</p><p>Peter had a hard time seeing the man’s face with the light shining on him. Was he buying the story?</p><p>“Your hair looks damp,” Mr. Harrington accused. “Why?”</p><p>“Honestly, it’s embarrassing, sir,” Peter continued. “I, um, I had an accident, so I had to clean up. Bucky was really nice and helped me. He, um, he showered too since he was there, anyway.”</p><p>“O-oh,” Mr. Harrington stammered. “Of course. Yes. An accident. You know, it’s perfectly normal for that to happen sometimes, Peter. Even at my age—well, let’s just say I understand. No need to be embarrassed.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p>“Good for you, Bucky, helping Peter out like that, too,” Mr. Harrington added.</p><p>“It was no trouble, sir.”</p><p>“All right, well goodnight, and excellent use of the buddy system. That’s exactly why I enforce it. It always comes in handy.”</p><p>Bucky and Peter scampered back to the tent before Mr. Harrington could talk anymore.</p><p>“That was amazing,” Bucky whispered. “You’re so manipulative. I never would’ve guessed.”</p><p>“I hate lying,” Peter admitted, “but, it kind of wasn’t a lie if you think about it.”</p><p>Bucky unzipped the tent and held the flap open for him.</p><p>Peter crawled in and immediately tripped over a body. It was right by the entrance, so it had to have been Tony. He mis-stepped again and got Sam.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” Sam said, “and where have you two been?”</p><p>“Ask your mom,” Bucky whispered.</p><p>Peter snorted. Mom jokes were always effective.</p><p>Tony groaned, and Peter knew what that was about when he heard Bucky say, “oops,” like it hadn’t been an accident at all.</p><p>Finally, Peter reached his bag and made quick work of stuffing himself inside it. He couldn’t tell if he was going to sleep terribly or really well. He was exhausted from staying up so late, but his mind was racing at the implications of what he and Bucky had just done. What was going to happen next?</p><p>Peter smiled to himself when he felt Bucky patting him through the blanket.</p><p>“There you are,” Bucky whispered.</p><p>Peter fell asleep easily with Bucky’s arm slung over his body. Evidently, Bucky wanted to be close to him. After months of imagining what that would be like, Peter finally got to know. He only hoped whatever was between them existed beyond the confines of the tent and the campsite. Maybe come morning, Bucky would pretend it never happened. Maybe because Bucky had experience, the blowjob was nothing to him—nothing special. Peter wanted there to be more; he would’ve killed to be Bucky’s boyfriend. It wasn’t even about the sexual stuff, although that was definitely part of it. He wanted to watch movies at Bucky’s house. He still wanted to sit with him at lunch. He wanted his phone number. They’d been on the same page for the duration of the night, but maybe in the morning, the chapter would end, and Bucky would move on.</p><p>Peter knew he had to be okay with that possibility. He knew he should be grateful for what he’d experienced, but it would still suck. Not that what they’d done had been conditional, as in, Peter doing what he did with Bucky wasn’t just because he expected it would make Bucky his boyfriend. No, he would’ve done it even if it was going to be a one time thing, but getting to be Bucky’s boyfriend was the best outcome he could think of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took less than five seconds for the night’s events to come flooding back to Peter’s mind when he awoke the next day.</p><p>He put his hands over his face. He was almost scared to face the day. To face Bucky. He had no idea what to expect. The tent was empty, and he didn’t know what that meant. He also had no idea how he’d slept through the noise of his tentmates getting up unless he’d been totally blacked out. The alcohol, the exhaustion, and the excitement of his first sexual experience probably made a good recipe for that.</p><p>Peter made himself as decent as he could and exited the tent.</p><p>Mr. Harrington was waiting for him. “Ah, Peter, good morning.”</p><p>Peter yelped and put a hand over his racing heart.</p><p>“Oops, didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“It’s all right, morning, sir. Um, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Everybody’s at the lake, swimming.”</p><p>“I don’t understand. Why did I get left behind?” It wasn’t that big of a deal, but his eyes stung at the thought. Had nobody but his teacher offered to wait for him?</p><p>“You slept through wakeup call, and after what happened last night, you know, with the <em>accident</em>, and all, I thought I’d do you a favour and let you sleep in.”</p><p>“Oh.” Peter blinked. “That’s actually really nice of you. Thanks, Mr. Harrington.”</p><p>“Please.” The man waved it away. “It’s no trouble. Your friends were worried about you, but I insisted.”</p><p>“MJ and Ned?”</p><p>“Them, too, but your tentmates. Mostly Bucky.”</p><p>Peter’s heart leapt. That was a good sign. Bucky had wanted to wait for him, then.</p><p>“I knew it was a good idea to mix and match everybody,” Mr. Harrington continued. “It looks like a lot of new friendships were formed.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “You were definitely onto something.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, get your trunks on, and we’ll skedaddle.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Peter broke through the trees and arrived at the beach, he scanned the crowd to see where Bucky was.</p><p>It was slightly too far away to tell, but it looked like he was in the shallows with Tony and Sam looking for cool rocks like they’d done the day before after winning the scavenger hunt. Peter definitely wanted in on that, but he was intimidated to approach the group. He didn’t know how to act. Not that he really had before, but he’d been figuring it out, now it was even worse than at the start.</p><p>MJ kept him from having to decide right away when she ran up to him.</p><p>“Dude, what happened to you?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh my god. I don’t even know where to begin,” Peter said. “Last night was crazy.”</p><p>“I figured that much.”</p><p>“Wait, what about you?” Peter asked.</p><p>MJ froze. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>Peter frowned. “Tony snuck out last night. He said he was going to see you…did he not? Because if he—” He had been about to suggest that if Tony had left only to go fool around with someone else after promising to be serious about MJ, he would’ve been royally pissed. He might have even asked Bucky to punch him in the face on his behalf.</p><p>“He did,” MJ admitted.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Well, nothing really happened, but we did talk for a while, actually.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Peter squealed. “Yes!”</p><p>MJ rolled her eyes, but she was smiling too. “Anyway, we may or may not have a date this week.”</p><p>“That’s amazing. Seriously.”</p><p>“Thanks. Apparently, I have you to thank, or beat the shit out of…”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “All in a day’s work.”</p><p>“Oh, here comes Ned,” MJ said. “I feel like I haven’t talked to him in weeks.”</p><p>“I know.” Peter pouted. “I miss him.”</p><p>“Hey guys!” Ned waved.</p><p>“Yo,” MJ greeted.</p><p>Peter greeted Ned with a hug.</p><p>“Are you okay, Peter?” Ned asked. “We were worried.”</p><p>“We weren’t that worried,” MJ amended.</p><p>Peter grinned. “It’s cool. It’s kind of a long story, but basically me and—”</p><p>“Bucky’s coming over here,” MJ interrupted, giving Peter a hard smack in the arm.</p><p>Ned’s eyes grew bigger. “Shit, what are we supposed to do?”</p><p>“It’s okay, just be cool,” Peter whispered.</p><p>Peter stared while Bucky jogged over, looking like a damn Baywatch lifeguard.</p><p>“Peter!” Bucky called.</p><p>“Hi,” Peter said, angling his body to Bucky. “Um, how’s it going?”</p><p>Bucky grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Better now. I was wondering when you’d show up.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Ned hissed. “I think I’m going to pass out.”</p><p>MJ looked smug.</p><p>Peter was in complete agreement with Ned. Bucky had just kissed him in public. In front of his friends. In broad daylight. Without Peter having to beg.</p><p>“We’ll give you guys a minute,” MJ said. “Later.” She grabbed Ned by the arm and dragged him back toward the water.</p><p>Peter was left alone with Bucky yet again. He was starting to become more capable of finding things to say, though.</p><p>“Sorry I slept so late.”</p><p>Bucky shrugged. “No worries. You needed it.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Mr. Harrington is so nice. I kind of feel bad taking advantage.”</p><p>“Looks like we were onto something when we picked him for one teacher we’d do.”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>Bucky ran a hand through his hair, looking more uncertain than Peter had ever seen him. “Is it cool that I kissed you?”</p><p>Peter frowned. What kind of dumbass question was that? “Of course. More than cool.”</p><p>“All right. I wasn’t sure.”</p><p>He was the most confident guy in the world. What was happening, here?</p><p>“I wasn’t sure because I didn’t know what you wanted,” Bucky continued.</p><p>“You mean was last night a one-time thing?” Peter tried.</p><p>“Yeah. Exactly.”</p><p>Peter shifted his weight. Could he handle being up front about what he wanted? Bucky had kissed him which seemed like a great indication that he was interested in more. Peter decided to go with his gut.</p><p>“I kind of thought letting you piss in my mouth was a boyfriend thing, to be honest.” Peter ducked his head. “Maybe that’s just me?”</p><p>“Thank god,” Bucky breathed. “Definitely not just you.”</p><p>Peter grinned. It was like a weight was lifted off his chest. “Promise?”</p><p>“I swear.” Bucky pressed his lips to Peter’s once more.</p><p>“I gotta ask, though,” Bucky continued. “If you let me do that, does that mean you’ll watch Saw with me?”</p><p>Peter giggled. “Honestly, I’d probably do anything for you.”</p><p>Peter winced at his intensity. “Sorry that was too much. Definitely too much. I—”</p><p>“Hey, no need to apologize.” Bucky grabbed his hand. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m into it.”</p><p>“You really shouldn’t have said that,” Peter smiled mischievously. “I can get a lot worse.”</p><p>“And I can’t wait to see it.”</p><p>Peter melted at the sincere look on Bucky’s face. He believed him.</p><p>So maybe Peter was obsessed with Bucky after all, but it seemed like Bucky was obsessed with him too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you thought of the story! I'm probably going to write more watersports or more MJ/Tony if there's enough interest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>